Only A Nightmare Can Save My Soul
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ichigo has spent 40 years locked away in a cell,Grimmjow a man who recently shows up becomes szayels new toy.The wereanimals being tortured by a mere human scientist.All Ichigo wants is to rescued when &his wish comes true he developes feelings for Grimmjow. The tow managing to escape however not all is grand as it may seem. The scars are still there and they still fear.
1. Chapter 1

Voilence, bad language etc.

Being attached to chains with leather straps digging into his body Ichigo's body was in a crucified looking state but without being nailed to a cross. Instead he was held against the wall where his blood coated the wall's and were absorbed into the cold rock floor beneath him. His breathing ragged he snarled at his restraints only to get shocked by the collar around his neck. His knee's on the ground. If he did anything wrong the man on the other side of the wall shocked him.

"Mover again and I'll add more power," said a voice through the speaker.

Ichigo had no idea where the bastard was but he knew he had a name. Szayelaparro. Szayellaparro always had someone come in and blindfold him so Ichigo if he ever got free could not find Szayel. Then again Szayel was not aware of how accurate Ichigo' sense of smell was. Every being had a distinct smell. So no matter where Szayel went Ichigo would be able to find him and revel in the sight of tearing out his neck, watching blood leave his body and his body become limp and his eyes hollow. Ichigo's jaw clentched. He wanted freedom again.

_Ichigo had been in the wild dancing around in the wild but he had been in animal form when he'd done so. There wasn't not much of his kind left due to humans or demons hunting them down. It was usually the young or the weak that did so but on the food chain wereanimals were just as strong as most higher demons. Their kind were notcurnal to avoid demons and humans. So they could roam freely. They liked to live in isolation with their packs but at the time Ichigo ventured away from his family. His real parents had been savagely been ripped apart and destroyed by upper class demons. They teamed up with humans at the time and even though guns couldn't kill them they still hurt like a bitch. Ichigo was a young cub unable to control his form as well as his parents but managed to stay as a tiger. His parents were no match though. His sister were murdered in front of his own eyes. Their vacant eyes haunted him as they looked at him with blood coating their face and blood pooling out of their bodies. Ichigo roared and when his parents commanded him to run he did so. He felt weak for running instead of fighting along side but he wasn't in control of his powers yet. Most could control them properly once they hit puberty in human years which was between age nine and fiveteen. Ichigo's powers hadn't settled yet even though he was nine. He ran and ran and when he found his aunt Yoroichi and Uncle Kisuke he curled up to his aunt Yoroichi and cried in his animal form. Yoroichi understood what it meant. Masaki had told her that if Ichigo or his sisters ever came alone to them it was that pochers came after them. Yoroichi stroked his fur as he were many types of wereanimals . He was a weretiger. He managed to be able to adjust his size. Going from a house cat to the size of a regular tiger. His color was a tiger and he'd been in the form of a small animal when he had gotten caught. Szayel was walking through the forest and his animal instincts screamed danger so crouching down he began changing form. To one of a sleek muscular tiger. Jumping forward about to attack the man he was tasered with a stunt gun and began to chuckle lightly._

_"My my we can't have that," said Szayel and tsked._

_Smiling down at Ichigo who was snarling and roaring while he had seizures Szayel smiled an eerie smile as he pulled out a syringe and a strange liquid. Frightened Ichigo stared at the man with his amber eyes and roared. When he was injected with a strong dose Ichigo felt the world become dizzy and spin as he began feeling light as a feather. The world became blurry and Ichigo saw Szayel coming forward barely being able to hear him as he spoke._

_While Szayel looked at his new prized jacket his face began to show confusion as the form began to shrink and reveal and tanned man in his young adolescent. With shaggy colored orange hair and bangs long enough to cover his brows. He seemed to Szayel to be build very muscular. Szayel began to grin from ear to ear._

_"You'll be a great new science experiement," said Szayel as he picked up Ichigo and grinned even more a he sncuk a peak at the weird being then licked his lips," and an even greater sex slave."_

As Ichigo was chained he silently begged for death to be with his real mother and father. For them for rescue him or even have his aunt and uncle who he often called his mother and father since his parents had been taken away from him long ago. After a wereanimal finished puberty in a wereanimal stage they were between 20 and twenty three. Ichigo had the body of a twenty one year old and had a great physique even though he was tortured and starved. Usually he had been along but there was a man slumped against the wall with blue hair who never looked up once. He too was naked and Ichigo licked his lips. He was near fifty years old but even though his age spoke twenty one. He never once got to go mate so he was stuck only getting laid by Szayel. He did not enjoy it but since he couldn't really experiment with females he began to think things about the blue haired mystery man. He'd shown up a week ago. The man wasn't tied up or anything which mean Szayel didn't think of him as a treat or he did. The man refused to move. Slumped up against the wall looking down. He reminded Ichigo of himself. Szayels initiation was horrible. While Ichigo's gaze ranked up the man for the first time he noticed the collars around his neck and the hard tick bands around his arms and legs.

"Hey you," Ichigo asked in a coarse voice.

It had been a long time since he had spoken as well as his throat was dry and it felt s if his throat was being scratched. Ichigo blinked away the tears.

"Hey you!" Ichigo said in a louder voice.

The man looked up. Blood coating his face with tears.

_The guy probably though I was Szayel_ thought Ichigo.

"What?" asked the man in a whispered voice that sounded strange," I can't hear very well. That freak hit me hard and did something to my hearing."

"Come closer than," said Ichigo a little louder.

Than man saw the constricted look of pain and moved closer. Slow and agonizingly as pain attacked him. When he made it over the Ichigo watched the blue haired man. Neither one of them had eaten since they saw each other. Grimmjow refused thinking it was a drug that could harm him. Ichigo never really got food nor drink and the leather on him was the refrain him from reverting to his animal form. No doubt Grimmjow would freak.

"Are you okay?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo then saw it. The gold balls in his mouth.

_Sex slave_ thought Ichigo.

Szayel had not given Ichigo piercings but only tattoo' currently had a Celtic tribal tattoo on his left bicep. As well as another tribal tattoo that covered his right arm tribal tattoo as well as his right side of his chest. It seemed like a bird but each was in black and the one on best and right arm will outlined with blue on the outside.

Ichigo nodded his head," I just haven't drank anything. It's nothing really."

"How long?" asked Grimmjow.

"I dunno more than a few years," answered Ichigo.

"I see," replied Grimmjow," what type of wereanimal?"

"Huh?" asked Ichigo," can't you tell."

"I can sense your something but my powers are restricted," said Grimmjow.

"Tiger, you?" asked Ichigo.

"Panther," replied Grimmjow.

"So were family in a sense," said Ichigo.

"I don't consider you family or else I wouldn't be able to do this," Grimmjow replied and moved up to kiss Ichigo's soft lips.

Sticking his tongue in to moisture it. Grimmjow pulled back to only be zapped.

"No pleasure for you slave," said Szayel" you on-"

Szayel was but off and began screaming. The gurgling noises he made before they stopped. Ichigo was free and transformed. Moving towards Grimmjow he manage to rip off the horrible things. It took effort. Ichigo was weak and he had to pull off five. The metal had cut his gums and he spat out blood but after a few seconds the marks were healed. Those damn leather straps had contained his powers as well as his strength. Making it hard for him to heal and since it was all built up it hurt his body more than helping it. The strategy Ichigo used to remove the bands was he moved them from the arm down and Grimmjow groaned from protest. When Ichigo had finished he slumped back and laid on the floor panting and naked once again. Grimmjow moved over and kissed Ichigo's cheek. Hugging Ichigo in gratitude burring his face in Ichigo's neck.

"Thank you," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo was so weak from being chained up for over twenty years and felt like a new born. All he could do was cuddle into Grimmjow. Ichigo jumped when the door was spartan kicked open revealing his other mother, father and some other men behind them. Ichigo blinked. The light was bright and his pupils constricted and dilated.

"Mom," said Ichigo.

"Starkk, Ulquiorra, Nnoi?" said Grimmjow.

"Came ta getcha," said Nnoi.

Ichigo's grip began to loosen as he saw his mother. He began crawling forward. Tears brimming in his eyes. His constant hours of praying had finally come true.

"My baby!" cried Yoroichi and ran to Ichigo in her panther form. She nuzzled his cheek and he returned the jesture. Yoroichi growled at the tattoo's covering Ichigo.

_He marked up my baby_ snarled Yoroichi.

"Dude do you have any idea how long you've been missing," replied Starkk.

Grimmjow shook his head.

"Almost thirty years," replied ulquiorra.

Ichigo stopped cuddling with his mother to look at Grimmjow.

"I've been gone for ever twenty five years," said Ichigo.

"No," replied Kisuke," it's been longer than that. You're nearing forty years."

Yoroichi roared and Ichigo saw the pain in her eyes.

"Why are you with them?" asked Grimmjow in confusion.

"We met up when we were lookin fer you," said Nnoi," about ten years ago. Yoroichi would have killed us had Kisuke not pulled her off. After they explained everything we became a bigger pack. We've been looking fer you together."

Yoroichi reverted back to her human form and picked up Ichigo. Tears in her eyes. Grimmjow struggled to get up. Ulquiorra moved forward to investigate.

_Of course he'd have someone waiting for him_ thought Ichigo.

He knew it was that time of year where wereanimals were in heat and right now Ichigo's senses craved Grimmjow yet Ichigo couldn't possible have sex. He watched as Ulquiorra inspected the body and when Ichigo saw the balls he had. There were at least five. Wereanimals couldn't die from bloodless because they healed extremely fast.

"Those bastards," snarled Ulquiorra," how dare they defile my brother."

_Brother_ thought Ichigo_ so there is hope._

"I want to go home," replied Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"What else did they do to you brother?" asked Starkk.

"They made sure I'd loose my hearing," said Grimmjow," I'm not fully deaf but getting their. My hearing will return soon though. Thank God. You all sound muffled to me."

Nnoi snarled loudly.

"C'mon I got the van," said Nnoi, " it's large enough for you to become an animal and heal more quickly."

Ichigo looked up. Closing his eyes. He hadn't transformed for almost forty years. Remembering the feeling of being a cub again Ichigo transformed into a small tiger.

"Wow you're little," commented Nnoi.

Ichigo snarled and in an instant went back to his full size only to wince and fall down.

_Bastard! I chose to be little because there was no danger_ Ichigo sent to Nnoi telepathically.

Nnoi looked somewhat nervous at the change in size and was tense. His muscles relaxing once Ichigo had reverted to being cub size. Yoroichi picked him up and Ichigo licked her face giving her a kiss. Moving to Kisuke Yoroichi began to smile for the first time since Ichigo had gone missing.

"We got him back Kisuke," said Yoroichi.

Kisuke wrapped his arm around his mate and kissed her.

"I know," said Kisuke," and this time no one, and i mean no one will take him from us."

"Or else we will kill anyone who tries," declared Ulquiorra," no one will take away Grimmjow or Ichigo again."

Ichigo was touched. A family. They were basically brothers. He'd never had brothers.

"Where's Nel?" asked Grimmjow.

"Your sister is waiting in the van," said Nnoi.

Ichigo's heart felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart. Repeatedly and twisting the blade as well with the last thrust. He's never been around a female except his mother. It was painful and if any tried Yoroichi would shoo them away before they even tried to make contact with Ichigo. Saying he didn't want any around. Every time Ichigo saw a female he'd be haunted by images of his sister's death. Closing his eyes he felt Yoroichi stroke his fur.

"Don't worry she's mated," Yoroichi whispered.

That eased Ichigo a bit but still seeing a female made him think of his sisters and how they never got to enjoy life.

"Lets go," said Kisuke.

Moving forward they escaped the dark room and were greated by the lights. Ichigo growled at that. It had been a while since he saw light. Closing his eyes they continued moving and when Ichigo smelt the fresh spring night air he smiled. The scent of rain filled his nostrils. It had recently rained. When he saw the van it looked like one of those government vans but larger. There were front seats but not back seats. It was at least ten feet long. As well as five feet wide. They were out in the wilderness and Ichigo had no idea where he was.

"America," said Yoroichi.

_America? said a confused Ichigo._

He hadn't been in Canada for a long time.

_Where? asked Ichigo._

"Connecticut," replied Kisuke.

_I wanna go home, spoke Ichigo._

"I know," said Kisuke," we have a private plane to get us back home. There is a man named Tesla who is taking us back. he's one of us."

Nodding his Ichigo was happy when he saw a bed in the van. A real bed. Something soft and fluffy. He hadn't slept on anything nice in so long. When his mother placed him down Ichigo began to purr. Grimmjow was in his black panther form moving over to Ichigo. His head resting on Ichigo's. Ichigo looked up.

_What?_

_Well I didn't think you'd be near me Grimmjow._

_Ya were the first person who never beat me. I'm grateful. As well as being able to hear you properly. So clear._

Ichigo looked down and then back up. Ever since they were on the bed everyone besides Nnoi who was driving snuggled up against Grimmjow. Nel was there and Ichigo only looked at her for a second. There was no other man.

"Tesla is her mate," replied Yoroichi.

_I wanna sleep but I __can't_ Ichigo sent to Yoroichi.

Grimmjow heard the thought

_I'll protect ya Ichi. Promise_ Grimmjow sent to Ichigo_ I'll sleep if you sleep._

_I can't so please don't make me_ Ichigo pleaded.

_Okay Ichigo_ replied Grimmjow

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow closed his eyes and soon joined after.

3 days later.

Ichigo awoke to the sense of familiarity. Opening his eyes he noticed his old room. Smiling Ichigo tried to move but cried out. The cry being heard Yoroichi entered the room and looked frantic.

"You're awake," breathed Yoroichi," you've been sleeping for three days."

Moving forward, Ichigo watched his mother. She picked him up and he felt so frail. He was wearing...Cloths. It amazed him how uncomfortable they were but he enjoyed it more than being naked. He wore black jeans that were a little shredded and a black Judist Priest shirt.

"C..Can I try walking?" asked Ichigo.

Yoroichi placed him down gently, her arms wrapped around his waist and his own arm wrapped around her arm. Ichigo wobbled as she moved forward and Yorichi smiled as Ichigo was talking his first steps. It was like he was a baby all over again. Kisuke was a weretiger and Isshin's brother and they could have children but Yoroichi was satisfied with Ichigo. They couldn't be around as much when Ichigo was a child. They trained him though. Trained him to strike so he could gain his pure instinct animals. To do so they attacked with a murderous intent. Ichigo was close to surpassing them by now. Had he not been locked away he would have surpassed his parents by age twenty seven. Ichigo's nostrils smelt the room. He at first was trying to figure where everyone was but he smelt something drifting through the air swirling around. His mouth being watering. Food.

"Food," said Ichigo.

"We made a lot," said Yoroichi.

"Mmmmmm," said Ichigo," I ahven't aten for over twenty years. Haven't had a drink for over a decade."

Yoroichi tensed," Then I'm glad I showed no mercy."

"Well it's a good thing we can't die from starvation or dehydration," said Ichigo.

Wereanimals were not immortal but they didn't age like a human would. Each year meant more power for them. The way to die while rip the animal to shred in human or animal form if they could and squash every single piece. Ichigo had powerful parents which was passed down to him. Ichigo stomach loudly growled for the first time in over a decade. After a certain amount of time when Ichigo could no longer smell food he could no longer sense hungry. The only thing he could sense was constricting pain. Though that may have been from the toxin injected in his body daily to keep him weak. Szayel took all precautions since he didn't have many wereanimals. Entering the kitchen there was a large table. Three large frying pans full of yellow eggs, a giant platter of bacon, toast, pancakes, strawberry sauce, whip cream, sausages, ham, platters of meat, crepes, breakfast burritos, french toast, cinnamon rolls, and some muffins. As well as fresh fruit. Strawberries, honey dew, cantaloupe, grapes, pineapples, blueberries, raspberries, pomegranate, oranges, cherries and a watermelon. There was at least twelve pitches of juice. Orange juice, apple, blueberry, raspberry juice as well. Three of each kind. All freshly squeezed.

"Is Grimmjow awake?"asked Ichigo

"I'm back from the dead bitches," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo turned to look at him but looked away when Grimmjow's gaze went to him.

"How's your tongue?" asked Ichigo.

"Huh?" said a confused Grimmjow.

"Piercings," said Ichigo.

"Oh," said Grimmjow and stuck out his tongue and winked.

The gold metal balls were no longer there however they were now silver.

"You're still keeping them in," said Ichigo.

"They hurt when I try to take them out," said Grimmjow," that bastard made sure it would."

Ichigo heard a blonde man growl low in his throat.

"Bastard," growled the man," no one harms my brother in law."

Ichigo then realized he was Tesla.

"Lets sit down Ichi," said Grimmjow," I'm hungry. Been out as long as you."

Nodding his head Ichigo moved to sit down in an spot with his mother. His father beside his mother and Grimmjow beside Ichigo. While Ichigo sat beside Grimmjow he was envious of how easy the blue haired man could move about. How Szayel didn't have him restrained as harshly. Ichigo could only stare at the food. Afraid to touch it. He knew it was made for them but he hesitated until he saw Grimmjow dig in. Eating as if he were civilized. Not an animal. Ichigo was afraid to eat in case he messed up and ate like the animal he was. Yoroichi sensed hesitation and she began to fill the large plate with ten strips of bacon, four sasusages, a steak, five pieces of french toast with peanut butter and raspberry jam on it, six pancakes, a bowl of the fruit, scrambled eggs and took a pitcher of orange and raspberry juice knowing those were his favorites. The scents were intoxicating as Ichigo smelt them deeply. Picking up a slice of bacon Yoroichi put in in front of his face and he nibbled on it. he was still nervous. The taste landed on his tongue dancing around. The crunchy strips were delicious as the grease was on his lips. Crispy bacon was his favorite. Closing his eyes Ichigo savoured the taste. His stomach was ecstatic for the food that was in stomach. Ichigo didn't have to send his mother a telepathic message saying he could like more food. She cut a piece of sausage and placed it in front of his mouth. After finishing off the bacon, eggs and sausages Ichigo trusted himself to feed himself. Taking the juice first he had to quench his thirst and downed the raspberry juice in one go. Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was on his second the fork for the first time in so long and had a confused look on his face. He tried and managed to do so. He took the french toaste and ate it. His stomach was beginning to feel full. everyone was enjoying the meal. This made Ichigo smile a little. Family. So this was what it was like. Watching Starrk and Nnoi fight over a steak only to have Neliel punch them both. Ichigo laughed and that made Yoroichi's heart tighten at the sight of Ichigo happy. It surprised Ichigo and Yoroichi when Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes wide as his head was against Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Uh Grimm," said Ichigo," what are ya doing?"

"Holdin my mate," said Grimmjow nonchalantly.

Ichigo gaped and his mother growled.

"You have no right to say that," said Yoroichi.

"Don't need to I can feel it," said Grimmjow," can you Ichi."

Ichigo looked down. He did feel it. His hunger now curbed revealed the magnetic pull he felt towards Grimmjow. Wanting to kiss him, hug him, so when he and Grimmjow slept together in the van and hugged when Ichigo saved him. It was because he wanted to and he felt something towards the man.

"Is it true?" asked Yoroichi.

"I feel some pull," whispered Ichigo.

Yoroichi hugged Ichigo and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Ichi," said Yoroichi," I just don't want you to grow up. Being like us I'm surprised your mother only had you. Our kind always conceives more than one. Really rare to have one."

"Are you gonna have a baby?" asked Ichigo.

"We've been considering," admitted Yoroichi," but not matter what our biological son or daughters could never replace you. Ever. Though if we do have kids they would either be a tiger or a panther. So strong, like you."

Ichigo smiled at his mother," I would want a sister or brother. Most of all I'd want you happy."

Grimmjow kissed Ichigo's temples.

"So how ya feelin Ichi?" asked Grimmjow.

"Better," replied Ichigo," how about your hearing?"

"I can hear fine now," said Grimmjow," it's great."

"I'm glad I can feel my strength returning," said Ichigo.

"I as well," said Grimmjow.

"Good," said Nnoi," cause it wouldn't be fun if you were a puss."

"Where's Lilynette?" asked Grimmjow.

"She's somwhere," said Starkk.

"Good father you are," said Ulquiorra," not even knowing where your daughter is."

"She's probably with her mother Halibel," replied Starkk.

"Well you at least know where they are," counter ulquiorra.

Starkk paused for a moment probably searching for where his family was.

"They're safe," replied Starkk," I sense no danger."

Ichigo was excited to have a new family memeber possible. If Yoroichi could control her temper and not shift. It saddened him knowing he couldn't have a child but being in a pack meant that everyone took care of the young ones until they aged and hit puberty. Even afterwards the pack treated you as if you were their child.

"We've gone far with technology," said Ichigo," computers, dishwashers, washer and dryers, all these electronics. Man I feel like an old man."

Everyone laughed. Ichigo joined and moved away from Grimmjow.

_where you going?_ asked Grimmjow

_The living room. Laying on the couch_

_kay. See you in a few. I'm still hungry._

Nodding his head Ichigo agreed. Happy he could move about on his own. Though his legs no longer wobbled when he walked they still felt like jelly. He could hear Grimmjow's chair move and him run up to Ichigo. When his arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulder Ichigo flinched.

"Sorry," said Grimmjow," I know your still touchy but I just wanna enjoy this feeling of matehood."

"We're not mated fully," said Ichigo," we still have a ceremony."

"And I'll make sure you love every minute of it," said Grimmjow and kissed his cheek.

Ichigo was flattered because both of them were sex slaves. Ichigo had special handcuffs made for him so he couldn't shift, use his strengths and was rendered powerless. As well as Szayel would often be knocked out. Szayel often enjoyed knocking out Ichigo while he would often fuck Ichigo without preperation and often punishing him by leaving marks. Hurting Ichigo as much as possible. Ichigo healed, but it hurt for the first while. Though Szayel took most of his powers there was still some that could help with the healing process and thats all he focused his energy on. It was the same back then as it was now. Energy to fix his body. So the fact that Grimmjow was being considerate and would not be rough with Ichigo was a nice change. So this was love. Sitting down on the couch Ichigo began kissing Grimmjow. His face heating as his mouth opened having his tongue slide into Grimmjow's. Pulling himself on Grimmjow's lap his cock twitched at the feeling of Grimmjow as the tips of his fingers ran over his tattoo. No one touched them. They were there for show explaining owner ship but when Grimmjow touched them they felt like nothing to Ichigo but just ink. Wereanimals spent time learning about themselves but often in the beginning especially when it was mating season spent the first little while fucking each others brains out.

"Ichi," breathed Grimmjow.

"I'm ready," whispered Ichigo," I'm certain you wouldn't hurt me."

"Never," swore Grimmjow," never because I love you."

Ichigo's breath hitched," I love you too."

Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck and his legs around his waist Grimmjow began to walk away from the living room to his room. There were a few ways to get there so he took the way where he wouldn't run into anyone. The entire time Ichigo and Grimmjow's lips never left each other's mouths. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's rock hard erection pressing against his own. This only let him moan and move his hips forward. Once they made it to the bedroom Grimmjow laid Ichigo on the bed. Ichigo and Grimmjow taking off their cloths in a rush and throwing them away as if they meant nothing. They both wanted this and were unable to deny the lust they had for each other. Each kiss increasing the rate of pleasure. Grimmjow moved on the bed. His body above Ichigo's as he dipped his head down and tenderly kissed Ichigo. in return Ichigo touched Grimmjow's chest pinching his ribs having Grimmjow growl in approval. Continuing to pleasure Grimmjow Ichigo rang his hands down Grimmjow's body and moved to the erect memeber. His hand closing around it as he began to pumping his cock forward. Not hard but fast.

"Harder," growled Grimmjow.

Even though they had been sex slaves, wereanimals happened to enjoy rough hard sex. It was usually the best thing for them. Though for mating it didn't matter if it was rough or hard. They just had to exchange blood with the person they knew they loved. If they even faltered or hesitated in doing so while sharing blood while being in each other the symbol would no show. Both partners had to have true lust for each other. Lust due to drugs didn't affect mating. It had to be true love. So basically if their kind wants to fuck around and be sleeze balls the could do so and as long as they never loved them they were good. Often they did enjoy sharing blood because blood was power. Ichigo didn't know if Szayel took his blood but he would never felt drained. If humans drank their blood it didn't make them stronger. Gripping Grimmjow's hardened penis and roughly jerked made Grimmjow hiss and moaned.

"Fuck Ichi," moaned Grimmjow.

"I know," breathed Ichigo," . I fucking love you Grimmjow."

"I..I love you too," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo managed to slick Grimmjow's cock as well s his fingers with precum. Smiling Ichigo laughed and kissed Grimmjow more forcefully. While removing his fingers away Grimmjow lightly bit on Ichigo's lip to hid the fact that Grimmjow moaned from the lack of contact. Moving his fingers to his behind, Grimmjow opened his eyes and moved back to look at Ichigo. Ichigo was fingering himself and it turned Grimmjow on.

"y..you," sputtered Grimmjow.

"I know how to please you," said Ichigo and winked.

"How?" asked Grimmjow.

While Ichigo continued to finger himself he decided to tell Grimmjow telepathically instead so he didn't have to waste time talking to Grimmjow. He wanted to spend his time kissing and pleasing Grimmjow.

_For a week, when you showed up I was not touch by Szayel. He pleasured you and while you were drugged on occasions when you were drugged I noticed what you enjoyed. While when you weren't drugged I compared it to what you didn't like. To be honest it was fucking hot. I didn't get to talk to you though. Since you always had your head down._

_You did too_

_Touche Grimm. But now I don't want to not look at you. _

Adding a second finger Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo's face. He wanted his Ichi to make sure he was stretched good. There was no way he wanted to hurt his lover. Grimmjow moved his fingers in Ichigo's hair having him tense. It wasn't stroking. When people stroked his hair it was comforting. What Grimmjow did was more of a grip.

"Let go," breathed Ichigo.

"Sorry," apologized Grimmjow.

"There are certain things I don't like," said Ichigo," I'll tell you them later."

Grimmjow nodded his head and when Ichigo moved to Grimmjow's neck he knew it was time for what he wanted. Grimmjow's incisors growing. His body rock hard. Ichigo sucked in a sharp breath when Grimmjow licked his neck. Taking his fingers out of his ass Ichigo guided Grimmjow's cock to his centre. Biting down on Ichigo's neck the copper taste of the blood landed on his mouth. Cocking his head to the side more Ichigo leaned forward and bit harshly into Grimmjow's neck. It was strange for Ichigo going in inch by inch instead of thrusting in right away. Grimmjow grunted at how tight Ichigo was but enjoyed the taste of him. The copper taste didn't take long to dissolve and now Ichigo tasted of spice. Fierceness and power. While with Grimmjow, Ichigo tasted the night. The forest at night. That scent entering his senses. Ichigo felt a tear slide down his cheek.

_Don't cry Ichi_

_Don't worry I'm not in pain. It's from happiness_

Having Grimmjow slide deeper inside he began a rhythm. Slow and sensual as Grimmjow would stop to rub his dick against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo's eyes widened at teh pleasure. He'd never experienced this with Szayel. With Szayel it was fear. Ichigo was thankful for not developing Stockholm syndrome. Though he was pretty sure Szayel had megalomania. The man believe he was superior over him, as well as he would rather be feared than loved. He wanted his slaves and everyone to fear him. The man's ego was big and when he lost his favorite items he would become enraged when it would disappear. He was controlling and a dictator. Grimmjow began a quick pace. The good thing about being wereanimals meant it was harder to die from blood loss but he knew they had a time limit. Ichigo seemed to find that out to as he met the thrusts Grimmjow gave. This had Grimmjow's mind racing about how good sex could actually feel. He'd been a virgin until Szayel had captured him while he had been hunting in a Argentinian forest. Ichigo felt the same. For once sex brought pleasure,not pain and fear. Pleasure sliced through his body and it felt good as it hummed through his body. Buzzing through him.

"Griwmm," moaned Ichigo against Grimmjow's neck.

It didn't sound right since he was still sucking out the blood. Grimmjow's hands moved to Ichigo's penis and began his thrust. Ichigo breathed through his nose and as his prostate was struck several times he came out and cried in his head. Screaming Grimmjow's name. Grimmjow in turn came inside Ichigo landing on top of him. Kissing his nose and then licking the wound.

"Are you gonna kiss my neck better?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo smiled and licked the puncture marks that were formed. Their saliva could heal injuries. Another reason why Szayel had learned that. The first time Ichigo was "alone" he spat on a cut and Szayel watched as the mark disappeared. It angered him and thats why Ichigo only got a drink rarely ever. Usually only a small shot glass though. Kissing Ichigo he felt a mark attack his neck and moved back. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked at their lovers neck seeing the mark of love form on the skin permanently inch by inch. In Latin there was written forever love. With a red rose there was a black vine nad thorns attached to it. The vines wrapped around the neck and went down their backs. There was another rose at the bottom of their spin. Ichigo's name was written on Grimmjow's neck and vice versa. Smiling Grimmjow moved forward and kissed Ichigo sloppily.

"Ew gross naked people," said a voice.

The two mean looked to see a blonde girl wearing a quiet revealing shirt though she was basically flat chested.

_That must be Lilynette_ thought Ichigo.

Well idk if it was a one shot but I enjoyed writing this long possibly one shot. It was nice. I don't really like writting fluff. I prefer those down in the dumps where people suffer but in the end find happiness. Fluff is hard to write. Idk hence why I'm prob stuck for my CT story :/ anyways I hope you enjoyed the story.

http :/ tattoos design slive . com / img / celtic - cross - tattoo - 4 . jpg the sight for celtic tat but take away spaces.

http :/ i275 . photobucket . com / albums / jj308 / jcar 9271 /celtic3 . jpg ichi's other tat but take away spaces

http :/ 1 . bp . blogspot . com / _5-SfsDBoUZI / TG07 pqlL6rI / AAAAAAAAAKs / MKcPg2UMCwk / s1600 / flower + tattoo + tribal + design . jpg take away spaces. Mate tattoo but with roses.

Until next time Briar


	2. Chapter 2

There is a poll for whether I should continue the story. My first poll. Please take part in it. If i do continue it I kinda know where it would go. Do NOT expect fluff just sayin. There would be darkness and of course smut in the course of Ichi and Grimm being newly mated :D and how he reacts to his new family


	3. Chapter 3

Smiling at the sight of Lilynette Ichigo couldn't help but find the scene funny. Relaxing into Grimmjow, Ichigo's tail and tiger ears popped out.

"Lilynette I told you not to walk in," said Starkk.

Ichigo began kissing Grimmjow on the lips. While his ears twitched Ichigo heard Starkk trying to reach Lilynette through the door. His arm being crushed by his daughter pushing into the door. Ichigo watched as Lilynette dodged her fathers grasp on her arm only to be snatched from behind and pulled out. Ichigo chuckled.

"I think I better go apologize," said Ichigo and pushed Grimmjow off.

"Fine," huffed Grimmjow," but isn't matehood in the beginning suppose to have a bunch of sex."

"Yeah," said Ichigo and winked," but right now I need to apologize to a little girl about teasing her like that."

"Your too nice," said Grimmjow.

"She reminds me of Karin," whispered Ichigo as he got dressed.

Leaving the room with only pants on Ichigo saw Lilynette down the hallway. Her father no nowhere to be seen.

"Wait up!" called Ichigo.

Lilynette turned to give Ichigo a glance before she looked forward and continued walked. Running faster to catch up Ichigo made it up to her.

"I came to apologize for doing that to you," said Ichigo and placed a hand on Lilynette's shoulder, "I'm s-"

Swiftly Lilynette turned around and Ichigo couldn't stop what happened next. Lilynette formed claws and slashed Ichigo in the face. Thankful with his reflex Ichigo managed to close his eye so his eye wasn't too damaged. Crying out in pain Ichigo fell back. Blood dripping down and staining the floor as well as his pants.

"Don't ever touch me," snarled Lilynette," that's a threat as well as a promise not a warning."

Ichigo looked at the small looking girl as his left hand covered his left eye. It was always the weak looking ones who could contain great power. Obviously Starkk and Halibel were stronger than Ichigo thought, even though Starkk was lazy. Their daughter had an aura that screamed danger. As she looked down at Ichigo with anger and resentment she turned around and began to walk as if she owned the place however Starkk appeared to stop Lilynette.

"Lil what did you do?" asked Starkk.

"He touched me," snarled Lilynetee.

"That's no reason to hurt him," reminded Starkk.

"It's okay," said Ichigo," I should have know. I've never been around women so I didn't really know they were so territorial. It was my own fault for touching her shoulder. I think I'd do the same thing to someone if they got to close. However most people give warnings."

"Apologize," ordered Starkk to his daughter.

"She doesn't have to," said Ichigo.

"Like fucking hell she doesn't," spoke Grimmjow," she will apologize and do it now."

"Grimmjow she doesn't have to," said Ichigo.

"Yes she does," insisted Grimmjow," she hurt you."

"This wasn't so bad as to what I normally face," said Ichigo and got up.

Moving to Grimmjow Ichigo wrapped his tail around Grimmjow's waist and pulled him forward for a hug. Ichigo's head rested on Grimmjow's chest.

_This is nothing compared to the pain we face. No one will understand our pain. No one can understand how we will ever feel. The only people who can understand are ourselves and our mates. For now we share every single memory_ thought Ichigo.

Grimmjow tightly held on to Ichigo.

_Never again will you go through this pain. I'll protect you._

_As will I_ promised Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to face Starkk with a grin and wiped the blood of his face. Already feeling the wound stitch together.

"It's a good thing I'm old," said Ichigo," because if I did that to you Lilynette it's take more than a minute or so for you to heal."

Lilynette growled at Ichigo.

"I would never hurt you," vowed Ichigo," I wouldn't fight back. I don't like hurting women. Men are far game. I'll tear them to shreds if they fuck me over. I won't harm you Lilynette no matter how many times you hurt me."

"And why's that?" asked Lilynette," is it because I remind you so much or your fuckin' dead sister."

Ichigo winced and Grimmjow struggled against Ichigo wanting to harm her.

"Yes," whispered Ichigo," you got spunk like Karin and I won't let you die like she did. I want to protect everyone."

"Pft," said Lilynette," that's so stupid. Why would you die to protect people you don't even know?"

"Because I swore it," replied Ichigo," I just swore that I would protect them. Even if it costs me my life."

Ichigo could have sworn that he saw Lilynette's eyes soften but they hardened after an instant of Ichigo looking at her.

"Don't fucking analyse me," snarled Lilynette and walked away.

Starkk gave an apologetic look before he left to follow his daughter. Exiting the hall now Yoroichi entered seeing Ichigo's bloodied.

"Are you okay?" asked Yoroichi.

"I'm fine," assured Ichigo," just a mishap between me and Lilynette."

Yoroichi nodded her head. Stretching Ichigo yawned.

"I see your in you comfy form," said Yoroichi.

"Comfy form?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's my form where I'm most relaxed," said Ichigo," as well as the most defenceless. Where my only weapon is my fangs. My tail can't do much besides knock people over by tripping them."

Grimmjow nuzzled Ichigo's neck and kissed it," I'm glad your so relaxed around me."

"We'll I could bring out my claws," said Ichigo," but next time I'll be ready for an attack by Lilynette. I can catch her this time."

"You're very adaptable," noted Grimmjow.

"Yeah," said Ichigo," I used to have those slave bands on me but they weren't strong enough to restrain me so when I could almost get out Szayel had someone drug me and that's how I ended up chained to the wall and wrapped around in leather."

"So that's how you knew how to get 'em off without them tightening on me," said an awestruck Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head," I couldn't tear them off without taking you arms off so I moved them down, taking the pain for you."

"Awe your so sweet," said Grimmjow and noogied Ichigo.

"Ow watch the ears!" complained Ichigo and tightened his tail around Grimmjow having him yelp.

"You're mean," said Grimmjow.

"Don't start what ya can't finish," stated Ichigo.

"I think I can finish," Grimmjow whispered huskily in Ichigo's ear and nipped the bottom part.

Ichigo chuckled and moved Grimmjow away," C'mon sex addict. Lets go outside. I wanna explore."

"Be careful," warned Yoroichi.

"I will," said Ichigo," I know my powers aren't fully up to date yet but I can feel them returning. Plus I got Grimmy hear ta protect me."

Yoroichi nodded her head and left the two.

"Grimmy?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Well if you want I can call you Grimm Kitty," said Ichigo.

"No thanks," said Grimmjow," I'll stick with Grimm though."

"Well come on Grimm," said Ichigo," the closest exit is my room. I got a door."

Grimmjow didn't know that he had a door. Grimmjow also knew why they stayed in this home. His pack had been moving from place to place. Not once living in a real home. Only forests. The reason he had been captured was because he had left to go get water. Szayel had been on the search for more of their kind and found Grimmjow only to drug him and have his thugs take Grimmjow away without notice. Grimmjow was younger than Ichigo but Grimmjow had been taken a little after he his powers had fully come in. Szayel had seemed so human yet he may have been alive longer than he appeared.

_He was a demon_ said a inner voice to Grimmjow

A demon? A lowly class one no doubt for he used medical drugs that managed to take down both Grimmjow and Ichigo. Being a lowly demon also explained why he had plentiful servants at his disposal. Grimmjow torn many a new one. Killing dozens of those pitiful men as he yelled for Szayel to fight him like a true man. While Ichigo had not been able to do so. He had been broken. Beaten and whipped. Ichigo had broken bones, been bloodied and tortured as well as his ass had rough treatment. Eventually after being raped so many times silent tears or loud please for help stopped only having Szayel think he would become docile but inside Ichigo screamed and took it. Never once looking at Szayel no matter how many times he'd had his jaw bruised or broken for disobeying.

"I haven't played out so long," said Ichigo.

"Me too," said Grimmjow.

Both men enjoyed the outside. The smell, the feeling of the earth digging into their feet as well as the beauty of it all. Opening the door to Ichigo's room, Grimmjow followed Ichigo to the door. Grimmjow's expression became full of confusion as Ichigo took his clothes off.

"I don't wanna rip them," replied Ichigo," it'd be a waste. My mom probably bought these for me while I was asleep or sent my dad to get them."

"Why don't you call them their real names?" asked Grimmjow," they're not your real parents."

Ichigo sighed," You know why."

"But I wanna hear it from you," said Grimmjow.

"My real ones died and they were there for me," replied Ichigo," always. Not once have they betrayed my trust. I love them. They treat me like their own son yet they have not once conceived their own. They are the only family I have left. Now tell me where you parents are?"

"I...I don't know," replied Grimmjow now confused," Ulquiorra, Starrk, Nel and Nnoi are my blood brother and sister but I..I don't see my mom and dad anywhere. I guess I'll ask them later. until then lets go outside."

Removing his cloths as well Grimmjow moved to the door. Ichigo noticed the six tattoo on his back.

"Did Szayel give you that tattoo?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow had a sullen look on his face and looked away.

"Ya the bastard did," replied Grimmjow," he give you yours?"

"Yeah," replied Ichigo," I was so broken and not wanting to fight that I just took it like a bitch."

Grimmjow growled and with quick agility Grimmjow was now in front of Ichigo holding him in his arms. The only thing Ichigo could think to do was hug back.

"You are not a bitch," insisted Grimmjow," you are strong. Even though you may bottom it will never make you a bitch."

"Thank you Grimm," said Ichigo.

"Now lets go outside," said Grimmjow," I can smell the air. Can't you."

"It smells great," agreed Ichigo.

Moving forward Ichigo opened the door and jumped forward taking his form. A sleek tiger and as he ran forward his muscles rippled. Grimmjow ran forward in his black panther form. His claws digging in to the dirt as he thrust forward. Wanting to be faster Ichigo moved and became the leader on to have Grimmjow punce on him playfully as he nipped Ichigo's ear. Grimmjow could hear Ichigo's laugh in his ear as he moved from underneath Grimmjow and moved once again. Growling playfully they began their game of cat and mouse. Making it quiet a ways away from the house before Grimmjow managed to once again pounce on Ichigo. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's erection against him. Taking human form Ichigo managed to roll over and look at Grimmjow's panther form. His fingers moving up to run through the fur. Purring Grimmjow leaned into Ichigo's neck enjoying the attention he was receiving.

_Fuck this_ thought Grimmjow.

Ichigo watched as he pet Grimmjow that he began to take human form. So instead of stroking his soft and silky fur Ichigo now had his fingers running over Grimmjow's well toned body. Everything was human except the ears and the tail he kept. Tilting his head up Ichigo's lips lingered over Grimmjow's before he placed a kiss on 's tails became entwined as they held each other. Ichigo used his hands to hold Grimmjow's waist and grind their erections against each other. Using his arms Grimmjow used one arm to place a hand on Ichigo's back and hold him up in a sitting position. The other arm snaked up Ichigo's body as it toyed with Ichigo's nipples having him moan. The sound hitting Grimmjow's tongue. Grimmjow was glad that those stupid tongue balls didn't hurt while kissing. However removing the color hurt like hell and tears stung his eyes as he removed them. He couldn't bear taking out the rods. The only reason he changed the color was because gold reminded him too much of Szayel. Too much of those evil golden eyes that Grimmjow had one glimpse at.

"Relax," Ichigo said against Grimmjows lips," this is sex and it's suppose to relax ya."

"I know," breathed Grimmjow.

Placing Grimmjow's fingers in his mouth, Ichigo's licked them and lapped over them. His teeth nibbling on the tips, Ichigo's sharp fangs lightly digging into the edge of Grimmjow's fingers. While coating Grimmjow's fingers with saliva, Ichigo's hand moved to Grimmjow's back side, his fingers lightly tracing the number six tattoo. Though it was a mark Szayel had placed on Grimmjow, Ichigo didn't care since it suited the werepanther. His fingers then moved up Grimmjow's spin, Tracing the vines from their mating tattoo.

_I love you Grimmjow_ Ichigo sent Grimmjow.

_I love you too Ichigo. Forever._ Grimmjow send Ichigo.

_Forever_ thought Ichigo.

Removing his fingers from Ichigo's mouth Grimmjow replaced his fingers with his mouth and tongue. Ichigo moved his hands to spread his cheeks as Grimmjow placed his finger at Ichigo's entrance. Swirling his pointer finger around the hole before slowly pushing his finger through the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo gasped at the full feeling beginning to occur. Ichigo felt Grimmjow move his finger back before pushing forward again. Thrusting his tongue against Grimmjow's , Grimmjow could feel Ichigo tighten around him. Moving his head to Ichigo's neck Grimmjow nuzzled the side of his face against Ichigo's neck. The other hand moved to Ichigo's head. His hand stratched the back of Ichigo's ear. Having him moan and then pur. Ichigo's tail twitching and sliding down Grimmjow's tail to slide down Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow could feel as Ichigo relaxed. Pushing on further Ichigo smiled while he kissed Grimmjow.

_I'll never hurt you_ thought Grimmjow_ I love you._

_I believe you _Ichigo thought back.

As Ichigo believed that, he moved his mouth down to Ichigo's neck hit fangs digging down not breaking the skin just yet. He was waiting for Grimmjow's approval. Blood was power and was often shared among mates.

_Only if you share_ Ichigo heard Grimmjow say.

_Of course. I wouldn't be so selfish as to not share._

Grimmjow licked his lips and inched his neck more so he would allow Ichigo great access to his neck as well Grimmjow could get a bite out of Ichigo. Being two powerful wereanimals meant this would be increasing each others power. Wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's. Grimmjow thrust his hips forward as well as with his finger. As Ichigo's teeth dug in and he sucked out the blood Ichigo licked Grimmjow's neck. A muffled moan escaped Grimmjow's mouth as he sucked on Ichigo's neck. Thrusting back into Grimmjow, Ichigo moved his mouth from Grimmjow's. Licking his bloodied lips and smirking as his head titled back more as he moaned.

"Fuck Grimm's," moaned Ichigo," I love how you make me feel."

Ichigo's hand moved up to Grimmjow's chest his fingers playing with the rose colored nipples. Running it over the buds. His tongue pinching the buds roughly. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's hum of pleasure against his neck.

"More," pleaded Ichigo.

"I need to hear what you want," Grimmjow whispered against Ichigo's neck.

"Give me more," whined Ichigo," please fuck me."

Grimmjow smiled lecherously at the words escaping Ichigo's mouth. Moving back, Grimmjow now was sitting down as he placed Ichigo on his lap. His fingers leaving Ichigo's hole only to have Ichigo whine at the lack of contact. Rubbing himself against Grimmjow's abdomen Ichigo was pleased with the response his blue haired mate gave him. The smirk that had been placed on Ichigo's face was gone as he felt the tip of Grimmjow's cock on his hole. Sinking down, Grimmjow moaned.

"Careful Ichi," said Grimmjow," I don't wantcha ta get sore."

Ichigo smiled at his lovers concern and kissed him lovingly. Doing just as he said. Moving down Grimmjow's shaft slowly, then rising up again only to dip down. His hips wiggling as he dared to move farther down, having the man below him gasp.

"Fuck," moaned Grimmjow.

Rolling his hips Ichigo had one hand around Grimmjow while the other caressed Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow began meeting Ichigo's thrusts as their rhythm began. Grimmjow's thrusts more stronger than Ichigo's. Ichigo arched into Grimmjow. His eyes closed as he felt his pleasure spot being struck. Only with Grimmjow would Ichigo feel this great. Nobody could ever make him feel so hot. Ichigo felt his face flush slightly. Grimmjow gasped as he struck it once again while having Ichigo's eyes roll back.

"Harder, faster, more," moaned Ichigo in Grimmjow's ear.

This turned Grimmjow on more hearing Ichigo beg for more. Smiling Grimmjow complied to Ichigo's want. Sucking Ichigo's bottom lip into his mouth, Grimmjow bit down on it. Ichigo's half lidded eyes looked up at Grimmjow's. The met each others gaze. Revealing their love for each other as Grimmjow moved forward more. Ichigo placed hand over his weeping cock and began thrusting his hand back and forth to feel the releasing pressure. Grimmjow placed a hand over Ichigo's and joined Ichigo in his rhythm. It matched the same one as the one where Grimmjow's hips piston into Ichigo. Ichigo moved his hand faster and gripping tighter. With a silent scream Ichigo came as well did Grimmjow with a very animal sounding moan followed by grunt. Leaning back, Grimmjow laid on his back while he pulled Ichigo into his arms feeling the side of Ichigo's face in the crook of his neck as he nuzzled into Grimmjow, purring happily. Ichigo's tail moved back and forth as he grinned like an idiot. His ears brushing against Grimmjow's jaw as Ichigo's hands moved up and down Grimmjow's neck, swirling at certain spots. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's cock come back to life. It only made Grimmjow smile. A great thing about wereanimals is they recovered quickly. It was because when the needed to get their mate pregnant there was truly no other way then loads of sex. They were supernatural beings so of course they wouldn't be the same as humans in certain areas.

"I see you want more," Grimmjow said.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement as he kissed Grimmjow's mating tattoo.

"Later," replied Ichigo," I'm feeling kinda hungry."

"Tease," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Aw grimm kitty don't go a sulking," teased Ichigo," my ass will always be at your disposal. Just not now."

Rustling Ichigo's hair Grimmjow scratched Ichigo's ear having him purr and lean into Grimmjow's hand. This is what Ichigo loved the most. Being petted and stroked. What made it better for him was he was in the arms of his mate.

_Lets go home_ Ichigo thought to Grimmjow.

_Home_ repeated Grimmjow

Standing up Ichigo began running towards home. Grimmjow followed hearing Ichigo's cheery laugh. It made his heart tighten hearing Ichigo so happy after the horrid past they both shared. As Ichigo picked up speed so did Grimmjow. That's when Grimmjow felt a rain drop on the tip of his nose. Blinking in confusion Grimmjow continued to run even though he felt the raindrop. They were almost back at the large cabin any ways. Grimmjow felt it again and that's when more came down. Panthers enjoyed swimming and Grimmjow didn't mind the rain but now it was coming down hard.

_Ichigo hates the rain_ thought Grimmjow.

Moving faster they made it back and weren't so wet but the floor was dripping wet with water and as Ichigo went to grab a towel it left water footprints. Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo's ears twitched and then as he ran a towel throughout his head and then moved to his tail. Grimmjow dried himself off as well and then placed on his clothes. Once Ichigo finished he did so as well. His tail moving out of the pains and wrapping around his waist.

"Let's go," said Ichigo.

Smiling the two made their way to the kitchen. Their stomachs growling.

"I'm starved," said Grimmjow.

"Well we did work up a big appetite," said Ichigo and smiled.

Entering the kitchen Ichigo saw Ulquiorra, Yoroichi and Nel. Yoroichi was eating rice while Nel and Ulquiorra drank what smelt like milk tea. Moving to the refrigerator Ichigo saw a pot of spaghetti and took it for him and Grimmjow. There were already plates and silverware on the table courtesy of Grimmjow Sitting down Grimmjow and Ichigo filled each others plates till they were full. Twirling the pasta in a fork Ichigo plopped the pasta in his mouth swallowing it whole. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nel nearing and gave her a warning growl as his ears moved down. He still wasn't trusting her. Ichigo was tense like he was earlier. He let his guard down once and that lead to Lilynette's attempt to blind him.

"Cool your jets," said Nel," I just wanted to talk to Grimm."

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's tail around his waist in comfort.

_You saw her in my memories and you know she won't hurt you_ Grimmjow thought reassuring Ichigo.

Ichigo still didn't trust her so he allowed his claws to form out of his fingers as he ate casually. His expression stone cold saying don't fuck with me.

"What a weenie," teased Nel.

Ichigo growled deep in his chest baring his fangs as he ate his food.

"I am not a weenie as you put it," snarled Ichigo," I am fierce. Don't you _dare _forget that."

Nel sighed in aggravation. She knew to keep her distance and if she made it near Ichigo those claws would defiantly find their way into her skin. Which would lead to a quarrel between the tigers and panthers. Carefully Nel approached Grimmjow's side wrapping her arms around her brother before she moved away, feeling Ichigo's angry demeanour. It was quiet frightening.

"So scary," joked Nel.

Ichigo never bothered to spare Nel a glance. It wasn't worth it until they earned his trust for him to be truly comfy with them.

"Hey Ichi," said Yoroichi.

Ichigo's ears picked up and he looked at his mother.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo and took a bite of food.

"Did you know males of you kind can give birth to babies," said Yoroichi.

Ichigo spit his food all over Ulquiorra and began coughing, since not all had made it out of his mouth since some was down his throat.

"Trash," muttered Ulquiorra.

"Just kidding," said Yoroichi and smiled.

Ichigo gasped for air as he hit his chest.

"That was not funny," said Ichigo.

"Yeah it was," said Nel.

"Hey Nel," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah Grimmykins?" asked Nel.

"What happened to mom and dad?"questioned Grimmjow.

Nel tensed up and looked at her brother. Sighing as she looked down into her cup of tea.

"I knew you would ask sometimes," said a saddened Nel," I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

Ichigo tensed knowing where this was going. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders protectively.

"Go on," said Grimmjow," I wanna know. Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted you to hide it from me."

"Okay," said Nel," Well when you were taken Mom and Dad chased after Szayel but the bastard managed to teleport himself away. Fucking damn demon. Even though we wereanimals contain a small amount of magic there was none to compare to that bastard. We chased after him searching until a few years later we caught a break and found that asshole. He was transporting something. We didn't know what it was but it made a lot of ruckus. It roared and snarled loudly. We thought it was you so we moved forward. Mom and Dad were in their panther forms but Szayel managed to have some stronger demons. They seemed like his servants but they were no demons we ever encountered. It seems like they were scientifically altered. Mom and Dad tried going for him but since demons obtain their own magic he managed to blast them away. He didn't think we were worth keeping since he already had a panther. With a snap of his fingers he managed to slice Mom and Dad in front of our very eyes. He gave us one glance before almost killing Nnoi. Ulquiorra went after him too and almost lost his arm. I tried using my own magic but he deflected it easily leaving us with his servants. Mom was alive for a few minutes and all she wanted for was us to find you. She gave her life saving someone who could have been you."

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's shoulder painfully without realizing it.

"I was only transferred once and that was a week before you found me," said Grimmjow.

"That bastard," snarled Ichigo," that fucking bastard. You parents died because that was me in that cage. It's my fault your parents died."

"What?" said a shocked Nel, ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Took forever to write this out. Been busy. Readin the first voume of The Betrayal Knows My Name and rewatching Blue Exorcists. SPOILER for those who haven't reaad the manga. I'm stoked for the next episode of bleach..I hope its where ichi cried. I was stoked for when he was blind cause it was uber cool. End of spoiler ness. anyways I hope the second chapter meets your expectatioons of chapter was over 4000 words, Loving the favs and the reviews. So much love. Until next time, Briar.


	4. Chapter 4

As Ichigo said that he had no idea what he was doing. He no longer held Grimmjow, however his claws were digging into his thigh's. Blood seeping out at the anger he felt on himself for basically murdering off his new family's mother and father. He truly was terrible. The pain tore a hole through him as he moved forward. Each thought of how Grimmjow would forever regret having him as a mate ran through Ichigo's head.

_He'll never want you now_ echoed through Ichigo's head.

_You're just too weak. Never amount to anything._

_Grimmjow will never love a weak insignificant bug like you. You're weak, worthless. Having all this power and you can't even use it right._

"Ichi," said a worried Grimmjow," let go."

Looking down Ichigo noticed his blood coated legs and stood up without a word said. His head down in shame he exited the kitchen and Lilynette was passing him.

"You'll always be fuckin' weak 'cause of your God damn hesitance," sneered Lilynette as she passed Ichigo," you woulda never been able to save you're fucking sisters anyway."

Without thinking instinct took over Ichigo and Lilynette didn't make it past him as he gripped her claws lightly digging into the back of her neck, slowly increasing in pressure. Lifting her up in the air. She struggled, trying to pry off Ichigo's hands. Ichigo chuckled darkly at her attempts to free herself.

"I..I wasn't serious," said Lilynette as she tried to free herself.

Pulling her closer Ichigo's grip tightened as he wore an evil expression. A grin saying _I'm going to kill you little girl._

"Ichigo!" cried Yoroichi.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?" asked Ulquiorra.

"She can get herself outta this situation," replied Starkk.

"You're lucky I'm more human than animal and have certain hesitations or you'd be dead," warned Ichigo," a special reminder to you."

Dropping Lilynette roughly on to the ground not caring about her Ichigo could hear as she gasped for breath as if she were a fish out of water. The feeling's he had now disappeared and now realization hit to what he could have done to her. He never would have intended to harm Lilynette but something for a slight instant came over him, turning him into the animal he truly was. Gloom now clouding over Ichigo's head as he moved to his bedroom. He had to get away from people. He caused harm to the ones he loved. Making him a monster.

"Can't do anything right," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

Making it to his bedroom Ichigo sat on his bed, curled to his side as his arms wrapped around himself and he nuzzled his pillow, enjoying the comfort, unaware of the presence in his room. He could feel his wounds stitching up. Demon and Wereanimal injuries tended to take a little while longer to heal than human based injuries. Ichigo's eyes opened and ears twitched once he heard footsteps. His mother and mate standing in front of him. His ears gong down he growled telling them to leave him alone. However, Yoroichi moved forward, ignoring Ichigo's protest. As his mother moved forward and he struggled his willpower was crumbling down, panic rising in him as his heart beat quickened, his body temperature feeling like it was rising and the constricting pain in his chest. His lips quivering ever so slightly before the tears flowed from his eyes with ease. The constricting pain in his throat clenched with great force bringing more tears to his eyes.

_Such a fucking idiot. Why now! Why? Why can't i stop this feeling?_

Grimmjow was taken aback from the swift change in Ichigo's attitude but concealed himself by moving forward. Sitting on the opposite side of Yoroichi. Ichigo's fists were clenched and cried. Feeling the resentment on himself and hoping Grimmjow did not pity him for such idiocy and weakness he possessed right now.

"Aw fuck!" yelled Ichigo," I can't do anything right!"

Yoroichi began to run her fingers through Ichigo's hair. Hushing quietly as she tried to soothe her son. Grimmjow hugged him. Grimmjow's face pressed against Ichigo's back. Feeling his body shake as he tried to pull himself together only to once again quake and cry silent tears.

"It's okay Ichi, I forgive you," replied Grimmjow surprised at the words that came out of his mouth were actually true," I can't blame you. Being a slave sucked and we would do anything to escape being Szayel's captive."

"Why?" asked Ichigo in a coarsed voice," why can't you hate me! I not only killed my mother and father as well as my sisters but your parents as well!"

Grimmjow felt the tremors running through Ichigo as he gasped and sniffled while trying to suppress the pain he truly felt. The guilt. The want to have someone hate him tearing at his soul, clawing and now it had escaped taking an advantage at Ichigo's heart faltering.

"It's not your fault," whispered Grimmjow," because all you wanted was freedom. Maybe it was just their time."

"I was my fault!" yelled Ichigo," 'C..Cause I was never really broken! I wasn't truly submissive to Szayel as much as he wanted. I only became disobedient whenever I was shifted to a new area so I could not be found. I was only shifted around five times and I would roar and struggle against my restrains. After a while it became to much but I fought. Fought so much that I got severely punished. I wanted freedom. I wanted out.I couldn't handle i.t"

The tears streamed down Ichigo's face, staining his sun kissed face and dipping from his jaw down to his bed, where the droplets of salt water tears claimed their home as they absorbed into the material. Grimmjow tried to kiss Ichigo's cheek but he only his face in the pillow.

"God I'm so fuckin' sorry Grimmjow," apologized Ichigo.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Ichi," said Yoroichi.

"They make a left," Ichigo and Grimmjow said in unison.

"H..How did you know that?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"My Mom used to say that to me," replied Grimmjow.

"I knew your Mom," spoke Yoroichi," she sure as hell would not be pleased at her son's mate blaming herself. She'd pound your skull in."

"Y...You knew her," said Grimmjow.

Yoroichi nodded her head," She was a fierce panther. Took no shit from anyone and gave it back to them twice as bad. She wasn't as good as me but she was getting there. Then she had litter of children. Still just as fierce but with kindness in her heart as she cared for those children. She would fight to the very end to protect them. There was nothing she wouldn't do for them. She was the same growing up. Love for the small things no one appreciated. She had that delicate look, her most powerful weapon. Her name was soon known around by the others and when she found someone who was an equal match to her, she was in love. In love with your father, Grimmjow. She and he were panthers but not from my family. From a different clan. She created strong children and I bet she's happy to see you living such great lives and to be a grandma. I know it hurts but let go of the pain. It only weighs us down."

Yoroichi kissed Ichigo's forehead and walked away. The tears had stopped and yet he held that vacant look when she had done so.

_Cheer up little one_ Yoroichi prayed.

Turning around Ichigo faced Grimmjow, his face burring into Grimmjow's Ichigo back it was the only thing he could do. He closed his eyes. Trying to do as his mother said. He had to be strong, not only for himself but his mother. What kind of weretiger was he suppose to be if he couldn't recover from something so whimpy.

"Hey Grimm," Ichigo asked.

"Yeah?" asked Grimmjow.

"What's your familiar?" asked Ichigo," cause we all conjugate magic..so what's yours?"

"I was too young to get one," replied Grimmjow," I could summon one now but I wouldn't know what to do. It just hasn't come to me yet. What about you? What's yours?"

"I got some. I got a black wolf, a raven and a cute little flying fox that I allow to cling on my back. She's small but deadly. My wolf tends to stay close and the raven takes the air since it's his domain and it allows him to scout out any danger."

"Why didn't you use them to escape?" asked Grimmjow," you're strong and smart...Maybe."

"It wouldn't have worked," replied Ichigo," being drugged, they would have returned, or died as a I struggled to stay conscious or not even bother to obey my orders."

"Can I see them?" asked Grimmjow, "I wanna know how you do it. Practice."

Ichigo sighed and at first was reluctant but then he decided to do so.

_ Trust_ said a voice in his head.

Holding out his arm his nails dug. Ichigo winced at the slight pain and watch the red liquid move out and slide down his arm, splattering little droplets on his jeans. The copper scent filling his senses. The red liquid stuck to his arms and as Ichigo spoke he called his familiars to life. Smoke appeared and once the was moved away the familiars were revealed.

"You called," spoke the wolf in a deep voice.

"Just wonderin' if you can scout out the area," replied Ichigo," ya know and not kill any presence you feel in the house. Anyone outside is fare game. Just send me the information before ya go out killing."

Grimmjow stared at them feeling the power radiate out. The black wolf that was the size as a regular one seemed the most strongest, it held an ice look except when it looked at it's master. The flying fox was also black yet it had a collar that was more of a dark orange that contrasted well with the darkness of it's wing color. It had big eyes full of wisdom and it's big brown eyes gave Grimmjow a simple glance before it flew over to Ichigo, landing on his shoulder. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's slight improvement in emotions. Maybe his mother had gotten to him, as well as seeing his familiars in such a long time. Grimmjow knew familiars were close, maybe closer than family. They knew how you felt no matter how hard you tried to conceal it and would fight till death to protect their masters.

"You really shouldn't cut yourself so deep when summoning us master," replied the flying fox, revealing that it was indeed female.

Ichigo smiled and petted the flying fox. She showed comfort by leaning into his hand.

"I'm okay," replied Ichigo," I'm not human remember so I heal more quickly."

"Okay master," replied the flying fox.

The black raven refused to speak. It's wings glistened in the light that shined and it's dark coal eyes showed no emotion or showing it was aware of the others in the room.

"Can Phantom stay with you?" asked the bat.

Ichigo smiled," Of course."

Ichigo turned to the wolf ," What about you Lycaon?"

"I would please me to be once again by your side master," replied Lycaon ," it has been far too long."

Lycaon went to lay on the floor beside Ichigo. His head resting on his paws. Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Get your ass on the bed, you know I hate having you on the floor. Plus I know ya bitch when it happens," said Ichigo.

"Thank you master," thanked Lycaon.

"I will patrol," spoke the raven.

What surprised Grimmjow was that the raven was the one with a normal voice.

"Hey boy," Lycaon spoke to Grimmjow.

"Yeah?" asked Grimmjow," It's not boy. It's Grimmjow."

"Thank you for helping our master," replied Lycaon," if you wish to summon your familiar. Close your eyes and speak what comes to you and if it is in your will one or more can be summoned."

"Why are you helping?" asked Grimmjow.

"We can once again roam free and be with our beloved master, play with him" replied Lycaon," he was fun as a child as he tried to beat us up. His aunt and uncle raised him well. I am forever grateful that he is no longer chain like an animal humans think he is. He treats us as if we were not animals and thanks to you we can be free. You have made our master happy. Which was always our wanted wish."

"You're welcome," replied Grimmjow.

Closing his eyes Grimmjow felt his fangs grow, and with that he moved his wrist to his mouth, penetrating the skin.

"Grind Pantera! Fufill my wishes and forever have the one to help with Desgarron."

Opening his eyes there was nothing.

"I knew it wo-"

Grimmjow was cut short by light shining out from the the foot of the bed. What now appeared was a white panther, something Grimmjow had never seen before as well as a dragon. It was small, maybe the size of a squirell. Grimmjow's eyes grew in confusion.

"You have finally learned, master," spoke the panther," we wish we could have been there sooner."

The dragon flapped it's wings over to Grimmjow and looked at Phantom, Lycaon and Ichigo.

"Who are these schmucks?"asked the dragon.

Grimmjow laughed and lightly flicked the dragon.

"Those schmucks are my mate and his familiars," replied Grimmjow," I take it you're Desgarron?"

"Well no shit," replied the dragon," I'm a dragon. Why would I have a name that means panther."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes," yeah definitely a part of me."

"We wanna stay here too," demanded Desgarron.

"Fine what ever," answered Grimmjow.

"Be more greatful!" exclaimed Desgarron.

"Tch shut up," snapped Grimmjow," I am."

"Better fuckin' be," said the dragon.

Ichigo lightly tapped the dragon on the head only to have it his and try to make Ichigo ka-bob. Which did not suite well with Grimmjow or Ichigo's familiars. Phantom as going to harm the dragon but Ichigo stopped, pulling the bat to his chest and holding her there as his fingers lightly touched the soft collar, having Phantom at Ichigo's mercy as she rested her head on his chest. Lycaon decided to place his head on Ichigo's legs, his gaze watching both Pantera as well as Desgarron. Grimmjow noticed how red Ichigo's eyes had become and how puffy they were. His cheeks were flushed with a light red. Leaning forward Grimmjow placed a tender kiss on Ichigo's cheek, the taste of sorrow clinging to his lips.

Done. Well I liked this chapter kinda. Lycaon means wolf in greek. Phantom was just a random name. We all know what pantera means and Desgarron is spanish for laceration...it was grimm's ultimate technique when he faught ichi but i don't know what laceration means. Also thank you ZarameJake for being my first beta reader. Makes me feel special. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Review please. As well as thank you to alll my fans who have favorited my stories or me. I feel so loved *whipes away tear* Also a flying fox is not literally a flying fox. it's a bat just so ya know. Reviews please and thank you

Until next time, Briar.


	5. Chapter 5

Sighing, Ichigo gently moved Lycaon's head off Ichigo's legs.

"Where are you going Master?" asked Lycaon.

"I need to apologize once again," said Ichigo.

"To whom?" asked Phantom.

"A violent little girl," replied Ichigo," and no matter what happens I want no one is to interfere. Is that understood?"

Ichigo's familiars nodded their heads.

"And Grimmjow?" questioned Ichigo.

"Che, fine," said Grimmjow," me and my familiars won't save your hide."

"I don't need help," said Ichigo," jeez you should learn to respect your elders."

"If your my elder then that makes you a pedophile," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah sure what ever," said Ichigo already standing up.

Phantom rested on his shoulders, she then began flapping around him. Lycaon followed, walking beside Ichigo. Behind them Grimmjow and his own familiars followed. The raven was no where to be spotted. He was currently in the darkest of areas, secretly watching and if anyone to were attack his master he would let out a warning call. However he heard what his master said and if he demanded that no one interfere with an attack from whom ever he was apologizing to then so be it. His job was to do so. He followed Master Ichigo's orders because Master Ichigo treated him no different than himself. The raven was treated like a human animal hybrid and nothing less. His only regret not being able to help his young master when it may have been possible for them to sustain some life form to have that pink haired man disappear. The raven wished the man had never sullied his master.

Entering the living room Ichigo looked at Starkk. Lilynette's eyes wary as he moved closer. Of course, Starkk being her father moved to stand in front of his daughter. Raising his hands to show peace Ichigo looked at Starkk.

"I only wish to speak for what I've done," said Ichigo," to apologize."

"I can dish what you hand out," said Lilynette," now move Starkk before I make you move."

Starkk sighed at his daughters request and ran his hand through his hair before he complied.

_She really is a __scrapper_ thought Starkk

"Lily," said Neliel.

"Don't start that crap with me Neliel," snapped Lilynette," this _brat_ needs to learn his place and not fuck with me. I'm no wimp and he will learn not to think of me as such."

"I never thought that," said Ichigo in a coarse voice.

"Shut up!" commanded Lilynette and scratched Ichigo across the face.

Skin hanging down began stitching itself together again. Growling at that, Lilynette began her assault on Ichigo's chest. Once giving him one strong kick to the chest having him fall over, laying on his back breathing heavily as well as blood dripping around him, Ichigo looked at Lilynette. His body aching and sure that she may have punctured a lung as well as broken quiet a few bones the only thing he could do was look at her with sympathy in his eyes. Not clearly understanding her rage to the fullest but knowing she had to take it out and if it be on him so be it.

"Are you satisfied yet?" asked Ichigo," because if so I just want to be your friend."

Lilynette scoffed and turned on her heels muttering about how she had clearly not hit him hard enough.

"I just wanted to apologize," said Ichigo," you kind of hit a nerve and I wasn't in my right mind. I should have never lashed out. Especially on you..But you see I haven't been around females for almost seventy years. Not counting my mother of course. I hope you accept my apology."

Ichigo held out his hand," friends?"

Lilynette raised her eyebrow. Ichigo thought he was making progress with her as she moved forward. However what he least expected was when her fist connected with his face.

"Don't!" Ichigo commanded his familiars," I told you not to interfere."

"But!" protested Phantom.

"No buts," said Ichigo," do as you're told and stay put."

"Yes Master," answered Phantom.

"Thank you," said Ichigo," now if you are not finished you may continue."

While waiting for her next strike, Ichigo had his muscles relaxed. Ready for each upcoming blow. His body already recovering from the blow Lilynette had given him. Feeling the next strike not a peep came out of Ichigo. Thus angering Lilynette even more. Determined to get a sound out of him, she even struck him where he was most prized. However, not a sound was made. This was horrible but not as bad as the whippings he received. He would get them countless so that any scars that had formed were struck again so he would not be shield. Where his body was once hanged held an outline of blood to where his body formed. The stench was imprinted into his mind.

"Why won't you speak!" screamed Lilynette.

Ichigo was on his knees when Ichigo felt her knee strike his back, clenching his teeth as a few ribs made a sickling crack. He would not break and succumb to the pathetic child he once was. Not crying out for help or screaming. Noticing Grimmjow's advancement this infuriated Ichigo.

"Get the fuck back Grimmjow!" bellowed Ichigo," you heard what I told my familiars and you agreed. Back. The. Fuck. Off!"

Grimmjow scowled and moved back. Sitting against the wall. Fists clenched and pressed against his legs. Taking turns between gripping and not gripping his jeans.

Now looking at Grimmjow, Ichigo's honey amber eyes gazed only at Lilynette. Her steel gaze didn't not falter. It continually held the same angered look. What Ichigo didn't expect was in such a swift motion, she disappeared and he felt her claws in his back. Closing his eyes for only a second he looked to see Lilynette standing there. Her claws dripping in his blood, coating the floor, staining it. Trying to get up, Ichigo felt Lycaon nudged him up helping him, while Phantom flew around him in a tizzy about how her master should not be so harsh on his body. Even though Ichigo was bloodied and damaged he managed to grab hold of Phantom and pull her into his chest, reassuringly petting her saying how she shouldn't worry so much about him. Placing on of her clawed hangs against his chest Ichigo looked at the bat.

"Do you feel that?" asked Ichigo" it's a strong beating, healthy heart. So I'll say this again. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Please don't be so reckless Master Ichi," said Phantom.

Ichigo nodded his head. Grimmjow scoffed and moved closer to Ichigo seeing the blood flowing out of his mates body decreasing. Desgarron as well as Pantera moved forward. Awaiting their master's approval and when Grimmjow nodded his head in acknowledgement this pleased the familiars. Though they may have been Grimmjow's soldiers they would fight for his mate even though his mate was not female. To them it did not matter because you fall in love with who you fall in love with and no one should care who it is as long as you are happy.

"I'm going to shower," replied Ichigo.

Grimmjow nodded his head as well did everyone around him.

"It's been awhile," replied Ichigo," I never really stunk when I sweat but I still feel grimy and in need of a hair cut."

"I'll do that later," offered Yoroichi.

Ichigo's hair was very long right now. It almost made it to his knees and was clearly a pain in the ass. Lilynette had not managed to cut a strand. It was a mystery but most likely due to the fact her claws only slashed his front and dug into his back but not enough to cut it. Now standing Ichigo began stepping to where the bathroom was. He's seen it once. There was an occupied sign on it, informing the other residence in the home not to enter. Each step Ichigo took had blood drip off his body from. The scent putrefying to Ichigo. To him his blood was different depending on how his injuries were caused. These injuries conjured up memories of Szayel. The man's scent still fresh in his body. Snarling at the thought of that pink haired freak alive made anger buzz around his head like bee's in a hive. Once Ichigo made it to the bathroom he heard Lycaon speak.

"Will it be acceptable to guard you while you shower?" asked Lycaon.

"Of course," replied Ichigo.

"May Phantom join her Master?" asked Phantom.

Ichigo looked at his bat friend.

"You Phantom are quiet batty," replied Ichigo," as for now not today. Maybe if it were to bath in the hot springs where I wear a towel and am not completely nude."

"But Phantom has seen Master Ichi nude before," protested Phantom.

"That was when my clothes were torn from transformation and when I returned," pointed out Ichigo," I know you want to be with me but unless you can sit in that bathroom without flying around and watching that door you may."

"Yes Master Ichi," replied Phantom," I will do as you wish and sit on the counter. Not looking when you are removing your articles of clothing."

Ichigo's finger moved underneath her chin scratching it.

"That's my girl," Ichigo said and smiled.

Lycaon placed himself in front of the door. Playing guard dog while Phantom flew in the bathroom when Ichigo opened the door.

"Okay turn around," said Ichigo.

Phantom hoped in the other direction and placed her wings over her eyes as she closed her eyes. Ichigo hissed in pain as his muscles flexed as he removed his shirt.

"Are you okay Master Ichi?" asked Phantom.

"You can drop the Master stuff your alone," replied Ichigo," you may be my familiar and seem entitled to sue Master but while you Lycaon and Rayvn are along you may call me by my name."

"Okay Ichi,"said Phantom," are you okay?"

"Yes," replied Ichigo.

This time as he removed his pants and boxers he decided not to make a sound since he didn't want to worry his familiar. He treated the bat like his child,a friend, a sister. not a servant. When Ichigo told Lilynette he'd never been around a female besides his mothers he didn't count Phantom. Phantom was Phantom. She never seemed like a female to him. He'd let her and his other familiars roam on their own will.

"Are you done yet?" asked Phantom," Phantom doesn't like not looking. The dark can be scary."

Ichigo laughed at that since most of the bat family were nocturnal. Familiars were different. Though they were animals they contained demon blood and did not meet the requirements of an animal's behaviour.

"Not yet," replied Ichigo," just wait until I turn on the water and enter the shower. And just because you hear the water on does not mean you can look until I tell you to okay."

"Okay," answered Phantom.

Moving towards the shower, Ichigo placed on the water. Testing the water as he adjusted it to the right temperature. The dried blood on his hand leaking of his body and slinking down into the water and down the drain. Pushing the curtain aside, Ichigo stepped in and moved it back. Hissing as the water drops struck his back countlessly.

"You can look now," said Ichigo.

"Okay," replied Phantom.

Sitting in the sink Phantom closed the plug on it, deciding that now would be an okay time to clean herself as well. Turning on the tap feeling the luke warm water run over her head. Phantom was hoping her master was enjoying his shower.

As the water eventually stopped hurting Ichigo he could feel the water slide down his back and his muscles loosen making him moan.

"Is Ichi okay?" asked Phantom.

"I'm fine," replied Ichigo.

"Good," said Phantom," Phantom is enjoying being cleaned as well."

Ichigo smirked at his familiar who enjoyed bathing like a human. He could hear her humming to an old song. She was humming to Rag mop. It came out in the early fourties and others as well created their version of the song. Phantom had heard the version by the Ames brothes though and refused to listen to any other version. His familiar like he, was stubborn. Ichigo was hesitant to clean himself. His wounds had reopened a few times as he moved around. So instead of feeling the devil soap he decided to grabbed the bottle of shampoo. Squirting the soap in his hand Ichigo began massaging it throughout his overly long hair. It also made Ichigo wonder how Phantom was cleaning herself but he figured she would use a bar of soap. Ichigo never really earned facial hair though. Maybe because it just wasn't inherited. He was thankful or else he'd have a beard longer than his hair. Waiting until he was sure all the suds were gone, Ichigo moved out of the spray, taking the conditioner and placing it in his hand only move it thoroughly through his hair. His hair had been greasy and the fact people stroked his hair without being disgusted amazed him. Love, that is what have made it for no one to care what he looked like. Smiling Ichigo moved back into the spray, feeling the temperature drop, Ichigo added more hot water. It was hot and after he was done washing his hair he would turn more of the cold water on. It felt amazing and he loved it more than the hot water since it made him feel so fantastic. Ichigo noticed a cloth nearby and picked it up. Adding the body wash that was citrus scented. Moving away from the water, Ichigo ran the cloth over his muscles. His body was now completely healed, feeling only a few scared tissues. it was bothersome but when his fingers brushed over his face he felt nothing. His face was not cut as deep as he suspected. Turning the cold water on Ichigo moaned at the sensation. Minutes had passed without Ichigo knowing, until he was interrupted.

"Is Chi done?" asked Phantom.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo and sighed," I'll be out in a few."

"Phantom will get Chi a towel," offered Phantom," and Phantom will dry off with a face cloth."

Ichigo laughed," Okay Phantom."

Turning off the water Ichigo moved the curtain aside yet still hiding his crotch. Phantom flew over, her wings rapidly flapping. Ichigo took the towel and wrapped it around his waist. Stepping out, Ichigo stepped on the mat and found his cloths. Slipping on his underwear as well as gripping the towel he then drop the towel once his underwear was on. Moving to his shirt he then placed it on. Thanking that this time he wasn't as sore as he was before. Phantom then grabbed the jeans for him and Ichigo thanked her as he slipped those on as well.

"Does Chi need a hair elastic?" asked Phantom.

Ichigo thought about it for a second and nodded his head in agreement. Taking his hair he began to braid it, and after half a minute he had it all french braided and tied. It went down the length of his back and a little under his butt. Phantom had managed to dry most of herself off and perched herself on top of Ichigo. The two then went outside to be greeted by Grimmjow against the wall and Lycaon beside him.

"Took you long enough," said Grimmjow," you were in there for almost half an hour. I was starting to get bored."

"I needed a shower," stated Ichigo," what about you?"

"I woke up a little before you so I got to have a shower," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head," I don't want to get my hair cut just yet. I wanna go outside and play."

"Play?" asked Grimmjow slightly amused as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," replied ichigo," we never got to really play last time so I wanna go play."

Grimmjow nodded his head. Ichigo moved forward. Taking Grimmjow's hand but pulled back at the electric feeling of pleasure that shot through his body. Even though he and Grimmjow were mated and had sex a few times, things like holding hands and mushy stuff were all knew to him and made him feel awkward. Sex was natural and something that was normal for his kind and since he'd had his body fucked for near fourty years it was normal. Holding each other and cuddling was not. Ichigo knew he was Szayel's favorite since there was only brief periods of time where he was actually left alone. Not for long. No more than a couple of days. Those days weren't even peaceful. Yes, he was protected from sex, but that didn't stop the servants having fun jerking around with his chains and beating him. They'd use demonic weapons too. Leaving scars but Szayel never noticed nor cared and if he did the demons got a kick into the wall. A few times those walls were repaired. Nonetheless, Ichigo would always end up being hurt.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ichigo.

"Che," was Grimmjow's reply.

Ichigo held Grimmjow's hand again, this time not pulling away. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's lips in hope to see him not be so furious about Ichigo's quick withdraw.

"C'mon lets go play kitty cat," said Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked and felt Phantom place herself in Ichigo's shirt. Her little claws gripping his shirt collar. Making it out of the nearest exit, Ichigo felt the warm air hitting his body. It was currently spring. Flowers were in bloom. The sun felt nice on his skin. It was night when Ichigo and Grimmjow ventured outside. Now it was day. Ichigo himself was normal nocturnal when he slept, so it was weird to be out in the sun. He'd stayed up late a lot just to see the sun rise and sleep outside, the sun rays hitting his fur and he'd naturally awake to see the sun set. Ichigo had hated sunsets after his mother had died. She had tried to convince Ichigo that they were a happy thing since they were so beautiful but after she died Ichigo could only remember why they were sad. They were sad because they always went away, always went away like his mother but unlike the sky his mother was never to return. Ichigo remembered the tears he had shed each time he saw those colors. Couples thought they were romantic but he only felt pain and forced himself to watch it to feel that agonizing pain.

_It's gonna be okay Ichigo. We won't return to that darkness. I won't let you. I'll kick anyone's ass._

_I know, but it's so hard not to remember. I try to forget but forgetting hurts more._

_Then don't forget. Embrace the darkness and you can move one._

_Thanks for the advice Grimm_

_Any time__ Ichi._

Ichigo took of his cloths and this time not caring if Phantom saw for a spilt second what he looked like. Once all clothing was removed Ichigo could feel the transformation. He wouldn't be able to keep this form for long because he was out of practice so Ichigo decided to try as much as he could to stay in this form. Jumping forward Ichigo turned to his familiar. Ichigo was no bigger than a tiger in between being a cub and an adult. Lycaon knew the game Ichigo wanted to play. Rushing forward the two began to play fight in their animal forms. Lycaon could hear Ichigo's laughter ringing in his ears. This made him happy. This was the master he knew. Lycaon playfully nipped on Ichigo's ears. Ichigo growled and swatted at Lycaon. While that happened Grimmjow laid in the sun curled in a ball watching the wolf and tiger play. This brought amusement to Grimmjow. He remembered being in the same position with Nnoitra and then trying to get Ulquiorra to fight. Ulquiorra had black hair mixed with green streaks as well as his fur.

_Master Grimmjow why do you lay in the sun?_ asked Pantera.

_Because I don't wish to. I just want to relax. It's been too long._

Pantera nodded his head in agreement and allowed his master t relax. While they did so Grimmjow watched as Ichigo played with Lycaon. Ichigo was happy. Enjoying playing someone since he had been locked up in his youth. Phantom laid in between Ichigo's shoulders. Snuggling in trying not to fall. She enjoyed snuggling in the soft fur Ichigo had.

"Can Master Ichi stop playing?" asked Phantom," Phantom wants to sleep."

Nodding his head Ichigo agreed and moved over to Grimmjow laying down. Curling up beside Grimmjow, Ichigo's head was beside Grimmjow's. While Lycaon decided to lay in front of them as if he were a guardian.

_Sleep well Master Ichigo and Master Grimmjow_ Lycaon sent to them.

Even though those words soothed Ichigo he had troubles sleeping. His eyes were heavy and hurt due from exhaustion but he now was having problems. He was exhausted from keeping up his animal form for so long and transforming more than once since he had escaped. Something his body wasn't accustomed to. Sensing his fear, Phantom began to stroke Ichigo's fur with her claws, ever so gently and making sure that her claws did not hit his skin. After a while Ichigo's breath evened out and Ichigo fell asleep as well as his familiar and Grimmjow.

A few hours later.

Blinking his eyes open Ichigo noticed Lycaon's fur and Pantera. The warm air, dancing over Ichigo's skin. Now Ichigo realized had changed forms while he slept.

"Phantom, Grimmjow you two still asleep?" asked Ichigo.

"Phantom is now," complained Phantom," you know better than to wake the phantom up."

"I agree with the bat," mumbled Grimmjow.

"Well I was kind of hungry," replied Ichigo," and if you guys ain't hungry then that's fine by me."

"We're in," said the others in unison.

"Then let's go," said Ichigo.

Moving to grab Phantom, Ichigo placed her on his shoulders as he stod up and began to run. Turning around Ichigo saw everyone still standing there.

"Well come on or else you'll be left behind," said Ichigo.

Continuing to run, Ichigo heard Lycaon's paws dig into the ground catching up to Ichigo. Grimmjow closely followed with Pantera and Desgarron.

"C'mon Grimm you gotta be faster to catch up to me," teased Ichigo.

"Tch I'm suprised your old ass didn't give out," joked Grimmjow.

"I'm just that awesome," said Ichigo.

After a few minutes of running they managed to reach the house. Ichigo's heart pounding loudly as the blood rushed in his ears. His breath panting. He wanted to run some more even though his body protested.

"That was fun," said Ichigo.

"Hell ya!" agreed Grimmjow.

Placing his clothes back on Ichigo waited for Grimmjow to hurry up. Once Grimmjow had each set of clothing back on the two entered the house and on there way to the kitchen they were greeted by Nel and Tesla. Ichigo said nothing but Grimmjow acknowledged them in some sort of way. It wasn't that Ichigo was shy, it was that he really had nothing to say towards the couple.

"I wonder what they got for food," thought Grimmjow.

Ichigo wondered as well. There was many food he enjoyed, but hell, after being locked away for forty years it tends to make anything seem appetizing. Grimmjow moved ahead and when they entered the kitchen he searched the fridge. Ichigo was curious but was stopped by Grimmjow's aha!. With that, Ichigo followed Grimmjow into the living room where he sat on a couch and placed the pizza on the coffee table. His hand patting the spot next to him, indicating that Ichigo sit next to him. Doing so Ichigo looked at the square box, curious as to what was in it.

"Pizza," said Grimmjow with a smile.

"Pizza," said Ichigo.

Opening the box, Grimmjow revealed a food that used to be a circle but now missed a few slices due to the other occupants in the house who ate it. There was slices of pepperoni, cheese, hamburger meat, bacon as well as mushrooms. Hesitantly, Ichigo moved his hand forward and took a piece. There was no warmth radiating out of the pizza, which said that it was not fresh and was probably bought at least a day or two ago. Moving the slice to his lips, Ichigo was amazed on how delightful the taste was. It made him wonder how pizza tasted hot.

"Wow!"said Ichigo.

"You've never had pizza?" asked Grimmjow in shock.

"Nope," replied Ichigo.

"You missed out," said Grimmjow," this shit it awesome."

"Agreed," said Ichigo.

Finishing off a slice Ichigo laid his head back. He was completely human looking in appearance. Though his ears picked up on sound but ignored it. The footsteps felt like Ulquiorra's so Ichigo did not care. That was until he entered the room and Ichigo smelt a woman. Tensing up, Ichigo was hesitant to open his eyes to reveal who the woman could be. However, before he could do anything he felt arms wrap around his neck and bosom's pressed against his chest. As well as a bulge in the woman's belly. Growling and moving away trying to tell the woman to back off it didn't do much. She held on until Ulquiorra pried her off, which was a good thing because Ichigo would have had his claws dig into someone's flesh. Hopefully not Ichigo's. Yes he did not harm other women, that was _if_ they listened to his warning signs to back off.

" I was trying to make him better," whined the woman.

"I know," said Ulquiorra," but Ichigo is sensitive. You know that so why did you do it?"

"I'm an empathetic" replied Orihime," as well as a healer so I figured I could heal him. Would you like that Ichigo?"

"Nothing you do can help me," answered Ichigo.

Orihime huffed and sat down with Ulquiorra trying to calm herself down at basically be useless at the moment. Resting her head on Ulquiorra's shoulders, she heard him purr contently as she snuggled in closer.

"Never saw the day you'd have a mate," said Grimmjow.

"I never chose this life, and I never wanted it," said Ulquiorra.

End of apparenbtly my goal was 6,000 words. got that on doc X but the normal one says i only got near almost 5,00 -.- Well next chapter I shall explain what Ulquiorra means by he never wanted that i read chapter 480. I is pleased but shocked Rukia wasn't a replacement for once. I hope arrancars are back in action. As for episode 358 i was hopin for ichi to cry. Maybe next episode. Even though I got a ways to go, I still wonder what my nextstory could be. Got any ideas? Reviews, favs, etc.

**Ichigo: Geez, why the hell did you make that one shot before finishing this story.**

**Briar punches Ichigo: Shut up, least your getting laid.**

**Ichigo: I'm not gay!**

**Briar: My stories and the fans out there say different.**

**Ichigo: Well what about this Rukia chick that I read about on FF?** *shows Briar laptop*

Briar hits Ichigo_:_**One that's _my_ laptop and no one touches it and two the grim ichi fans have spoken. they want butt sex!**

Until next time,

Briar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra and how he could speak of not wanting his mate, and how Orihime took it calmly, not even flinching. Her eyes were still full of happiness.

"I never wanted such trash," said Ulquiorra,"when she joined our clan she was a nuisance. She's always come up to me but like I said I didn't want anything to do with trash. Though that was also untrue. Not showing much emotion for so long, I only treated her coldly because of the attraction I felt towards her. When she slapped me for threatening her, all I wanted to do was kiss her but I ignored her. Until later on she was the one brave enough to take the initiative and kiss me. It ended up in me kissing her back, sex. I thought it was enough to curb my hunger but it was not. We ended up doing the mating ritual by accident. I forgot about blood sharing and sex but at that moment I was completely infatuated with her. At first I was not pleased. I resented her for binding me to her trash self. However once I found out she was with child I could no longer ignore her."

As Ulquiorra told them of the past he visualized it. Seeing visions as it passed through his head.

_Orihime Inoue. The healer our clan had gained on our way to search for our brother. She was nothing special at all. Only a tiger. She was nothing rare. She was only a typical orange colored tiger. She would be more of an asset if she were blue, red, green or golden, however she was typical tiger. Nothing rare or strong. Why Starkk and halibel agreed to this is unknown. She is nothing special. And the fact that I have to take care of her is annoying. Garbage like her does not deserve to be paid attention to. The main priority should be finding Grimmjow, not making our clan grow bigger._

_"Hello," spoke a voice interrupting Ulquiorra's train of thought," I'm Orihime Inoue."_

_"I do not care what your name is woman" spoke Ulquiorra in a monotone voice and began to walk away._

_"Wait!" called Orihime._

_Ulquiorra turned to face the woman, concern in her eyes as she moved forward._

_"What?" asked Ulquiorra._

_"Are you okay?" asked Orihime._

_This time confusion was placed on Ulquiorra's face._

_"What?" asked Ulquiorra._

_"I'm empathetic," said Orihime" and I think I sense something wrong."_

_Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the woman's accusation._

_"If you haven't notice people consider me a psychopath," said Ulquiorra," I speak in a monotone. I don't really feel emotions. If they are, they are false. I do not understand things like you. Sorry woman but to me the world is dull. I don't see rainbows and unicorns like you."_

_"I don't believe that," said Orihime," if you didn't have emotions why do you care about finding your brother."_

_"I assure you it is not concern," said Ulquiorra as he walked away from her," I may be your caretaker but do not expect kindness. You have been warned."_

_The days afterwards, Orihime would cling to Ulquiorra, thus having him to be cold towards her and push he away, though however mean he was as each day passed he became meaner for a strange reason. Emotions, as he thought were bubbling through his body, so he figured the more harsh he treated her the less she would notice these emotions. However, Orihime noticed but ignored them. She thought maybe it was from someone else since she didn't fully master her powers yet. Though she felt the same thing she thought she sensed from Ulquiorra she knew he would never feel the same for her. In Ulquiorra's eyes Orihime saw her self as a nuisance and nothing more. Why she stayed in the clan was because she wanted to be able to help. Finally one day she snapped._

_"Why do you not eat? Why do you refuse to do so unless I am with you?" asked Ulquiorra._

_"Because I don't want you to feel lonely," admitted Orihime," everyone needs someone."_

_Ulquiorra looked at her, his emerald orbs piercing Orihime's grey ones._

_"You are nothing," said Ulquiorra," nothing you hear me. You are no rare breed, nor powerful. Why do you stay here. You are in a pack full of powerful panthers. You are most likely to get yourself killed on these missions so why don't you go home."_

_Orihime felt tears treading, and that surprised him. Orihime had no home. No family, and her only friend was dead. What surprised him the most though was with quick speed she managed to get up and slap him. The sound echoed through the room as she panted. Though she looked saddened her eyes held a steel look._

_"Be quiet," said Orihime," I may not be rare but I am a healer. I use a different magic than you stupid panthers so shut up!I am rare! I am special and you are a stupid jerk! You are not a psychopath. You just deny yourself of your emotions because you are a jerk!"_

_"Don't expect kindness from me," said Ulquiorra," nor an apology."_

_Orihime left quickly. Once she was gone Ulquiorra placed a hand to his cheek feeling the sting of her slap. She was powerful and correct. When she slapped him, it took all of his self control not to pull her into a kiss and make love to her up against the counter._

I can not fall for such trash. I can not have someone so weak, so why do I want her. Why do I only feel this way for her?_ Ulquiorra asked __himself_ Grimm why did you have to be so reckless. I need your help.

_Ulquiorra ha__ted to admit that his brother Grimmjow, even as violent as he was, was the one Ulquiorra went to for help and now that he was gone he had no one to rely on._

_More days had passed and even though Orihime had treated him like that she ended up coming back and apologizing for her previous behaviour. Ulquiorra went for walk since the summer night was beautiful. The stars twinkled. It was relaxing and Orihime had not bothered him for a while. Right now they were resting for the night before moving on once again to find Grimmjow. Though he had his family he wished his mother and father were still around. They died because they tried to save whomever was in that cage. It could have been Grimmjow and it may have not but they were uncertain and that uncertainty results in death._

_"I can feel you presence woman,"spoke Ulquiorra._

_Out from the trees Orihime revealed herself from the shadows. Her skin showed her black stripes over her skin. She had no tails nor ears but her eyes ran through him. Those piercing grey eyes that could search his soul if he allowed her to. Lately he had gotten better at blocking and it showed since Orihime not once mentioned his "emotions"._

_"I can sense you," said Orihime as she moved forward. Her gaze keeping Ulquiorra frozen," these eyes and the stripes help me be more empathetic and I will not stand for how you treat me."_

_Ulquiorra thought that would result in her killing him off._

_"You don't seem like much of a fighter," said Ulquiorra._

_"You are correct," said Orihime as she stood in front of Ulquiorra," but I'm so much more."_

_Her soft, thin hands caressed Ulquiorra's cheek and he looked down at her. She leaned forward and once her lips touched his it was all over. The fire that Ulquiorra tried to suppress came out and Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. It was a raw kiss. Ulquiorra pushed her on the ground. His forming erection pressed against Orihime's thigh as his tongue invaded her mouth and explored the hot cavernous mouth of Orihime. Pushing back, Orihime noticed the heated gaze, but confusiong grew as Ulquiorra straightened himself and walked away. Leaving Orihime to stare at him. Ulquiorra could feel her gaze, and it burned a hole through his body. Turning around he could no longer hold his hunger and moved back towards her._

_"Expect no apologies from me woman," Ulquiorra whispered in her ear._

_Pulling Orihime into his arms, he kissed her neck and her chest. Since Orihime wore a tank top it gave Ulquiorra access to most of her chest. The fact that she wore no bra was a plus._

_"I don't expect one," said Orihime._

_Ulquiorra placed a nipple between his teeth. He could feel his fangs form. his teeth pulled them, making it harder, as one of his fingers slide up her shirt to tease the other one. His tongue snaked out and moved around the circumference. Orihime held him closer feeling his erection up against her as her head tilted back. The two of them had never felt such pleasure before. Ulquiorra removed her tank top and saw the perfect soft skin. There was one thing about tigers besides power. The females held great beauty and a female who was not taken would be sooner or later. A strangled moan escaped Ulquiorra's lips as he felt Orihime grind up against his cock. His eyes moved to look up at Orihime's. Her face was of pure beauty._

_Orihime was confused how she was feeling this way. She had an attraction to Ulquiorra but she needed, really need to have sex with him. It didn't dawn on her that she was going into heat but right now she just had to have all this sexual tension leave her body. Slipping out of her short shorts, she loved the priceless face Ulquiorra had when he realized she wore no panties._

_"I never pegged you to be like this," Ulquiorra spoke into Orihime's ear and nipped her collar bone._

_"Guess both of us are full of surprises," said Orihime and smiled._

_One of Ulquiorra's hands slide down Orihime's chest and pushed through at her entrance making her gasp at the feeling. Her body heating up even more as he moved in and out of her. Orihime had never experience something like this and she never knew sex could be so pleasurable._

_Ulquiorra lowly growled at the feeling of how wet she was for his pants, his cock fully hardened as she withered beneath him. What shocked him the most was when Orihime bit down on his lip. It was gently at first but the kiss turned into something fierce. This was turning Ulquiorra on even more. At the moment he never figured this woman to be trash. Instead he found her to be a true powerful tiger. Her lustful body. He wanted her now! Her bite was powerful and as she sucked his lips into her mouth he shoved one of his hands into her hair to keep her in place. Ulquiorra never would of suspected himself to be on top of a woman in his life, ever. Not unless she was a fierce and powerful woman who contained beauty and would be a perfect match to have cubs be born to term. What Orihime was, was not Ulquiorr'a ideal mate. But she had some characteristics that Ulquiorra couldn't deny that made her outstanding. Orihime whimpered at the pleasure and she too wanted to feel Ulquiorra slid inside her. This was what she wanted and needed. When she pulled back from Ulquiorra her breathes were ragged. Her eyes dark from lust.. Biting down on the side of her neck, Ulquiorra was shocked at what he was doing, but her blood was delicious. As her body shook from pleasure, Ulquiorra could feel her climaxing. Removing his pale finger, Ulquiorra slid himself inside Orihime only to moan at how good she felt. Rocking his hips, it took a lot of self control to remember she was a virgin. It amazed him that she was one and had no desire to mate._

She must have had a strong family to protect her innocence_ thought Ulquiorra._

_Orihime wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's shoulder and her legs around his hips. Moving her hips forward, she loved how Ulquiorra easily adapted to her rhythm. As Orihime moved his mouth from her neck, the two began to kiss once again. Blood and saliva mixing making the kiss more intense. Ulquiorra's finger moved and he moved it down to grab the flab of skin between his fingers as he rubbed against that one pleasure spot. Orihime felt her claws form and dig into his back as she felt herself orgasm for the first time. Crying out loud, she could feel Ulquiorra's release and this placed a smile on her face once he landed on top of her._

_Throughout the week, he would push Orihime away, only to end up making love to her until the last day of the week of Orihime being in heat. He had made a fatal mistake. The two shared each others blood as they made love. It did not occur to him until he woke up to Orihime snuggled up against him purring. He noticed the mark. For ever person the mark was different. There was a black Delilah on Orihime's neck with swords clashing. Panic was set through Ulquiorra. He tried to calm down knowing this would wake Orihime but he couldn't control his emotions. And as Ulquiorra predicted Orihime woke up to see worry and fear in Ulquiorra's eyes. Her large grey eyes looked to see where his emerald eyes. Her face flushed at first thinking it was her chest but then she noticed it. On the right side of his neck,moving down his arm, swirling around Ulquiorra's right bicep was was a Delilah. Black on the inside, outlined in a beautiful green. The two colors contrasted making it look lovely . Then it dawned on Orihime._

_"We're mated!" gasped Orihime._

_She felt both fear and happiness however this fear was not hers._

_"Don't be angry," begged Orihime," I didn't mean for this to happen. Please don't be mad."_

_Ulquiorra patted her head before he left to be on his own. He could sense Orihime's hurt feelings but right now he had to think on his own._

_Ulquiorra managed to avoid Orihime for a while. Well a while was an understatement. He managed to avoid talking to her for two months until he noticed something strange. There was a slight knock on his door and on the other side he felt his mate._

_"I do not wish to speak with you," said Ulquiorra._

_The door was opened. Ulquiorra was curious how it was done so when his door was locked. Now standing in the doorway was Orihime._

_"If you must, come here woman," said Ulquiorra and patted the spot beside his bed._

_Orihime did so and Ulquiorra began to kiss her only to be pulled away._

_"Nu uh," said Orihime" do you think I came here because I'm in heat and could only have you satisfy me?"_

_"Uh yeah..Kinda," admitted Ulquiorra._

_That made him receive a slap in the face. Tears fell freely from her face causing Ulquiorra to sigh._

_"Orihime why must you cry?" asked Ulquiorra._

_A gasp was caught in the middle of her throat._

_"Y..You used my name," said Orihime quietly," why?"_

_"You seem distressed," admitted Ulquiorra._

_Orihime grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to lift it only to be stopped by Ulquiorra._

_"No, no, no," said Ulquiorra," you just said you weren't here for sex."_

_Orihime sighed," Exactly."_

_"Then why?" asked Ulquiorra._

_"Well if you let me show you then I can tell you," said Orihime._

_Ulquiorra released his hands from her and was shocked to see the slight bulge on her stomach. Inside life was growing._

_"It's yours," said Orihime._

_Ulquiorra looked up at Orihime._

_"I'm going to be a father," said Ulquiorra._

_Orihime nodded her head,"There's more than one."_

_Ulquiorra looked at her._

_"How do you know?" asked Ulquiorra._

_"Empathetic," said Orihime and laughed," I feel twin boys and a girl."_

_"I'm sorry," apologized Ulquiorra._

_Orihime laughed," I thought you said you were to show me no kindness nor an apology."_

_"I love you," whispered Ulquiorra," and I was afraid. Now I know my duty. My duty is not just to find my brother but to protect you and these little ones. No one will have them suffer."_

_"I know," said Orihime," why else would we have teamed up with that panther and tiger searching for their lost son as well."_

As Ulquiorra remembered how he treated his mate at first it irked him.

"Then after I found out Orihime was with child we found you two a few weeks later."

"So you haven't been mated that long," said Grimmjow.

"Nope," replied Orihime," but I don't care 'cause I got Ulquiorra and the babies and that's all that matters. I'll be due soon. It's been about three and a half months is usually the maximum for babies to be born."

"Good to see you have a good side brother," said Grimmjow," I'm happy for you."

"You as well," agreed Ulquiorra," but just because I show her kindness don't expect to be treated in a way I treat her."

"It'd be too weird," said Grimmjow.

The two brother's laughed at that.

Flash forward to a month later.

Orihime had just had her babies and as she predicted they were two boys and a girl. She named one boy Sora after her brother, the other one was named Ace and the little girl named Tatsuki after Orihime's best friend. The boys had black as night hair just like their father as well as Tatsuki. However, the boys had Orihime's eyes and Tatsuki had her father's. Ulquiorra managed to deliver them and they were sleeping. Everyone in the house was thankful for the quietness. Orihime had yelled up a storm, saying she was going to attack him after she was done. Ulquiorra tried to calm her down while she was in labour but that ended up with him getting clawed. His arm had a deep wound running down his arm. Orihime did not heal him, instead Kisuke had to bandage his arm up so that the children when born would not be covered in both parents blood, not that Ulquiorra had any diseases.

Ichigo liked the new born children. He and Grimmjow sat in the kitchen. Ichigo eating ice cream and Grimmjow drinking a cup of coffee. It was three in the morning and everyone was tired. No one got an inch of sleep, especially not Ichigo since Phantom kept on bugging Ichigo to let her see the babies. Phantom loved them and in the end Ichigo had to send his familiar away so she could no longer bother him. He apologized and told her after everyone had gotten sleep she could go but no later. Ichigo would have drank some coffee but he thought it was disgusting and preferred to drink tea instead. Besides the fact that Orihime was in labour Ichigo had recently not been getting any sleep. For the past week and a half Ichigo had vivid nightmare of being in Szayel's hands again. Alone and in the dark. Feeling those cold, thin hands run over his body as he raped Ichigo countless times. Ichigo would end up screaming and trashing, forcing Grimmjow to hold him down which only sent more fear into him. Once Ichigo was awake he'd lay there for hours until he managed to close his eyes for a hour or so.

Grimmjow was the same as Ichigo but not to the same extent. Grimmjow was haunted by those dark golden eyes. It's all Grimmjow saw as he was chained and beaten. He'd see his parent's bloodied corpses as well as Ichigo chained. Szayel raping him and looking at Grimmjow saying "he's mine".

Tonight though Ichigo was haunted even more. he couldn't handle the dream. His family dead, all of them dead. Grimmjow was the only one left and he was tied up by Szayel unable to escape watching as blades dug into Grimmjow's flesh, the red liquid oozing out as Szayel drank Grimmjow's blood. The tongue flicking out sending heated shivers down Grimmjow. Grimmjow was enjoying himself.

"I don't need you any more Kurosaki," said Grimmjow coldly as he kissed Szayel.

Waking up shaking and in a cold sweat, Ichigo hear Grimmjow's faint snoring as his arm was wrapped around Ichigo's waist. Not much of a grip though, so Ichigo was able to release himself. Moving up to the attic, Ichigo couldn't stand the pain and fear from his dream. It felt so real. Maybe it was his subconscious giving him hell for not having sex with Grimmjow for almost a month but Ichigo couldn't do it. He was afraid. He loved Grimmjow but he feared these emotions and was scared Grimmjow could hurt him. If that was even possible. Sitting in a corner Ichigo brought out his claws. The sharp weapon digging deep into his skin. Blood seeped out and the metallic copper scent filled his nostrils as he began to feel hot salt water tears fall freely from his arms. The pain crushing his chest as he found it difficult to breath. Those tears slid down into his mouth, his mouth got hot and the saliva in there was sticky making it harder for him to breath. Ichigo could but it was in gasps. When he felt his wounds begin to heal he cut them over and over again.

"I won't be yours, never again," Ichigo promised himself," I will get stronger. Or else I can never face anyone again."

Lilynette was the only one who was up. Everyone was sleeping now that the house was quiet. She had seen the babies once and never paid much attention to them. They were fairly quiet like their father thank god. The reason Lilynette got up because she was feeling hungry and decided to have a late night snack. Pouring herself a large glass of pink lemonade, Lilynette put the jug back and took her plate of two burgers. When she turned to leave for the kitchen the scent of blood hit her like a train. She sensed no one was a wake and she realized it was Ichigo's. Sighing she knew she was damn well going to regret following the scent. It led her to the attic. Once getting up there after jumping to get the stairs and get her food, Lilynette noticed a shaking Ichigo. Staring at his bloodied claws and..Crying. Placing her food on some boxes, Lilynette closed the attic so no one would come up. Using the string she tied it to some heavy box. Moving closer to Ichigo she heard a low growl from his chest. That was him warning her. She knew she would have to treat him like a wild animal. Approach slowly instead of going right in. That was Orihime's mistake. Moving closer and closer, Ichigo's threats got louder.

"I ain't gonna hurt'cha Ichigo," sad Lilynette.

Ichigo hissed and swatted at her but she kept her stance. After a few more tries Ichigo finally let her near. Wrapping her arms around him she placed his head on her chest.

"I'm only gonna be nice once so ya better spill the beans," said Lilynette.

Ichigo trembled some more and she felt the tears drop on her chest.

"I can't handle it," whispered Ichigo," I keep replaying everything he did to me while I sleep. This time everyone was dead and Grimm didn't want me any more. I don't know why either. Maybe it' cause I...Cause I dd..Didn't have sex with him for a while but I'm scared. Being with people is scary right now. I feel all alone in the world."

"I know how you feel," admitted Lilynette.

Ichigo looked up into Lilynette's strange bubble gum eyes.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"I was the same," said Lilynette," did you know Halibel ain't my real mom. Starkk had a different mate at first and she was my real mom. She died at child birth so I never really knew her. Since me and my dad were so strong after a while everyone started dying because we couldn't get there in time. We were the cursed ones. Grimm and his bro's. They ain't my clain neither. We're not even the same species. Me and my dad keep it a secret but we're wolves. Lone wolves basically. Too strong for anyone to handle. Except you guys. Since you guys are so strong no one has died and I'm happy. "

Ichigo scoffed," Cursed tribe. Man some wereanimals are dumb as posts."

Lilynette nodded her head.

"If you speak of this moment to anyone I'll kick your ass," warned Lilynette.

Ichigo laughed a laugh. Though it was empty, not humourous.

"Got'cha," said Ichigo..

Lilynette began to remove her sweater, using her claws she tore it in half. Wrapping the fabric around Ichigo's arms. After wards she heard Ichigo speak of his past. Intrigued by his tales. Food was forgotten and before they knew it both of them nodded of to dream land. Lilynette was curled up to Ichigo's side. For once Ichigo had a nightmare less dream.

Waking up, Ichigo was alone. His wounds were both cleaned and dried. Ichigo smiled and noticed he was also not in the attic. Instead, he was in bed with Grimmjow. A smile formed on Ichigo's face.

_I knew she wasn't a bad kid_ thought Ichigo.

Thank you to my beta reader ZarameJake. You are awesome.

**Briar: My chapters will not be out as quickily cause my beta reader is having some problems but it's all good.**

**Ichigo: Thank God!**

**Briar: It doesn't mean your safe.**

**Ichigo: Clearly. Now why am I a weenie and cried?**

**Briar: Epside 361 derp a der. You cried. Plus it was so epic.**

**Ichigo:...My rep is shot.**

**Briar: Damn straights. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Turning to Grimmjow Ichigo could only smile towards his mate.

I can do this Ichigo told himself.

Trying to be sneaky, Ichigo was glad Grimmjow preferred to sleep naked most of the time. Moving down, Ichigo took Grimmjow in his mouth and began to suck. His tongue curling around as his head bopped up and down. Ichigo hummed and heard Grimmjow moan in his sleep. His taking action as his hips bucked and his hands moved into Ichigo's hair. Sucking harder Ichigo was quit pleased with himself at the moment and didn't stop. Grimmjow gave a sound of approval as Ichigo managed to throat his dick. Pulling back with a pop Ichigo began to removed Grimmjow's boxer's fully. Ichigo felt Grimmjow stir and when he looked up he saw Grimmjow's piercing gaze.

"What are you doing?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo moved up and kissed Grimmjow on the lips.

"I plan on making love to my mate," said Ichigo.

"Ichi you don't have to," said Grimmjow.

"But I want to," said Ichigo.

Ichigo knew Grimmjow worried since Ichigo really wasn't okay when people touched him but Ichigo decided to try and improve to be a better mate for Grimmjow and Ichigo knew Grimmjow's sex drive was big. After undressing himself Ichigo straddled Grimmjow's waist as he kissed Grimmjow.

_I love you Ichigo _thought to Grimmjow.

_I love you too_ Grimmjow thought back.

Undressing himself Ichigo winked as he noticed Grimmjow's gaze never left his. For once in his life he wasn't truly afraid to do something so marvellous. Deep down before Ichigo had still had some fear when making love to Grimmjow but now there was none. Grimmjow was his mate and Ichigo knew it hurt everytime he flinched from his mate or couldn't touch him. It wasn't right so now Ichigo was making up for lost time. This was one of those unprepared moments so Ichigo had to search the dresser drawer for some lube. Sitting on the bed Ichigo was on his knee's having them somewhat spread out as he coated his fingers with the citrus scented lubrication. Running it over and fingers when he was finished he placed two fingers in first gasping at the burning sensation of doing so as he moved his fingers. Grimmjow moved forward but Ichigo shook his head scissoring his fingers in until he began to push his fingers around searching for his sweet spot until he found it. Moaning loudly Ichigo struck it once more and looked at Grimmjow noticing the erection he was getting from watching the show. As well as Ichigo saw himself in the reflection of Grimmjow's eyes.

"Come here," breathed Ichigo.

Grimmjow did so placing his lips once more on Ichigo's.

"I want you to do it now," Ichigo said huskily in Grimmjow's ear.

Grimmjow's arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist as he kissed the mating mark from not too long ago and licked and kissed a trail until he made it to his lover's lips. his tongue moving inside moving around the hot cavern enjoying how Ichigo now had his legs around his waist his body grinding up against his own and his arm now around his waist and no longer fingering himself. Grimmjow's eyes widened when he felt Ichigo's hand on his cock moving up and down. At first Grimmjow thought it was a handjob until he felt the wet substance. Ichigo was currently sucking him off making Grimmjow moan loudly. It took every fiber in his being not to have his fingers go through Ichigo's hair and hold on tightly. Grimmjow felt his hips buck up when Ichigo deep throated him. Gently Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back so that Ichigo was placed in his lap, so Grimmjow could kiss him fully on the lips. His tongue guiding itself inside Ichigo's mouth as he had on hand on Ichigo's hips and the other was used to position himself so that his erection was lightly pressing against Ichigo's cheeks. Waiting for a response from Ichigo, Grimmjow moved his hips forward once Ichigo nodded his head in encouragement. This was a step up for Grimmjow. The fact Ichigo didn't even hesitate. Ichigo titled his head back moaning and Grimmjow took the liberty of sucking and nibbling Ichigo's neck, enjoying the mewls and moans he made. Thrusting his hips to meet Grimmjow Ichigo felt his fingernails dig into Grimmjow's shoulders. Sex was just so good with Grimmjow and it was something Ichigo would never trade for the world. He was happy. He loved Grimmjow. Grimmjow placed a hand on Ichigo's erect member and began to pump his hand forward in time with his thrusts causing Ichigo to scream as his prostate was struck perfectly. Moaning wantonly as he bounced in Grimmjow's hips, his ecstasy increasing until finally it reached it's peak and Ichigo came on Grimmjow's stomach. Grimmjow lasted a little whiel longer, grunting and biting Ichigo's shoulder until he thrust forward a fifth time before coming inside Ichigo long and hard. Wrapping both his arms around Ichigo, Grimmjow smiled and purred as Ichigo's tail swished happily. The two fell asleep not too long afterwards.

A few hours after their nap Grimmjow was restless. Deciding it was time for a walk. Pulling out a pen and paper Grimmjow told Ichigo he was going for a walk and not to worry since he would be back soon. Pulling on some jeans Grimmjow went out and it didn't take long before the air attacked his skin causing goosebumps to form. Sighing Grimmjow walked forward until he made it to a clearing. It was deserted and Grimmjow didn't feel as safe anymore. He thought he heard the rustling of bushes. Turning around Grimmjow gasped at the one thing he'd swore he'd never see again. Szayelaparro Granz. Standing there in his full glory, a smile on his face. Grimmjow was about to attack until Szayel pulled out a remote.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Szayel," wouldn't want to have precious Ichi hurt."

"What did you do to him?" growled Grimmjow.

"Oh nothing yet," said Szayel," that is if you are cooperative."

Grimmjow growled and looked at Szayel.

"And if I am not?" asked Grimmjow.

Szayel pulled out a screen and there was a camera of Ichigo walking in the forest. Demons above the trees stalking his movements.

"I bet you can guess what will happen if you decline," said Szayel.

Grimmjow sighed. He knew what he'd have to do in order to keep his mate safe. Walking forward Grimmjow bowed his head down and wasn't shocked when he felt a collar around his neck.

"Now follow these demons to the truck," ordered Szayel," that's a shock collar encase you are wonder. I'll keep it on you until we get home. Until then you wear it and if you try to kill my men I will know and poor Ichi will be a goner. But first I need to know you won't run to your mate telepathically. Tell him something awful and mean it!"

Grimmjow looked in awe at that, he had to think really mean thoughts, Szayel how he harmed him, harmed his Ichigo, Lilynette attacking his mate, someone hurting his Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki I wish we had never met," growled Grimmjow," I never want to see your wimpy being again! You were one of the most worthless mates ever!"

"Good," said Szayel and smiled," now leave!"

Grimmjow nodded his head and followed the lesser demons. Grimmjow's body shaking. Grimmjow would of never said those words but if it was to protect Ichigo he would do anything. Once again he was back where he started. Being a salve to the others around him.

Ichigo walked around. He was looking for Grimmjow but couldn't sense him anywhere. Ichigo assumed he was getting lost deep in the forest but he figured he could retrace his steps. However Ichigo became hesitant. Something wasn't right. Ichigo was happy he had placed throwing knives, guns and a few hunting knives. He hid the well. They didn't jingle and you couldn't even notice he had them on him. There was no scent to them. That's when Ichigo heard noises and he began to feel slightly panicked. He was calm until he recognized a black shadow moving within the tree's. Ichigo casually made it look like he were going to tie his shoe but he was really reaching for the knife. Taking it in his hand, Ichigo threw it managing to have it land through the demon's throat. A gurgling sound was heard as the demon most likely was bleeding out. Ichigo had gone for the jugular. Next Ichigo grabbed his pistols and zipped open his jacket. There was ammunition strapped to the inside of his jacket and more knives to throw if one ran out of ammunition. Grinning from ear to ear Ichigo began to fire shots hearing the bullet crunch as it made it's way through his victims craniums. He knew who these demons belonged to. They were the minions of Szayel. And if they were here they wanted to take their masters prized possession. Never again would Ichigo be a toy to some sick psycho who thought it was fun to torment people. Shooting and killing two more, Ichigo reloaded one pistol but froze when all the demons stopped moving and a figure came from the shadows. It took a moment but Ichigo gasped. His body shaking with fury and fear as Szayelapparo appeared.

"You're dead," hissed Ichigo and aimed his gun at Szayel.

"Don't," ordered Szayel.

"Why should I listen to you?" growled Ichigo.

"Do you want harm to your mate?" asked Szayel.

"You can't hurt him," said Ichigo.

"Oh I can't?" questioned Szayel and raised his eyebrow," well my dear fraccione show our pet Ichigo our visitor."

Ichigo turned when he heard the squirming and yelling of a familiar voice.

"Lily," whispered Ichigo.

"Let me go you jerk!" screamed Lilynette.

"Oh we can't have such a defiant pet," said Szayel," put the collar on her."

"Collar?" asked a scared Lilynette," what collar?"

"Our lovely shock collar," informed Szayel," a bit of warning I usually use the high voltage first rather than the week ones."

Lilynette ran to Ichigo clutching on to him for dear life.

"Now that I have your attention look at this screen," ordered Szayel.

Ichigo looked and saw that Grimmjow was walking somewhere. Demons hovering over the trees silently stalking him. Ichigo needed to save him.

"Ah ah ah," said Szayel knowing Ichigo's thoughts," I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Szayel pulled out a button and it was a change. It was Grimmjow.

"My minions caught this on tape before they went after you," said Szayel

_"Ichigo Kurosaki I wish we had never met," growled Grimmjow," I never want to see your wimpy being again!" You were one of the most worthless mates ever!"_

Ichigo gasped at what he heard from Grimmjow. He thought Grimmjow loved him, Ichigo willingly had sex with that bastard and that's what he said behind Ichigo's back. Ichigo growled in rage, his body shaking as tears threatened to fall freely.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Szayel," or do I have to hurt the little girl?"

"We'll go," whispered Ichigo.

WIth his head down Ichigo began to move forward, when he made it to Szayel he grasped her chin and made he look at him. Her pink eyes screamed fear and defiance.

"Oh we have to get rid of that look," said Szayel," no doubt you've heard of what I've done to Ichigo and your uncle Grimmjow. Don't worry I prefer full grown men over little girls. You'll make a fabulous bargaining chip. "

Szayel had sneered the word little girl. Ichigo picked up Lilynette holding her close. Right now she needed to feel safe, have the comfort Ichigo never had. Ichigo thought he was dead but he must have been strong if he was standing there before him. Walking to the truck, Ichigo was forced to sit in the back. It was dark inside and the demons chained Ichigo and Lilynette to the walls. They were soon closed, leaving them in the dark. Again, again Ichigo was in the eternal darkness. Hours, days, months, and years passing by. How long would he be gone this time. Grimmjow never cared about him so no doubt he would be stuck here, forever. Tears streamed down his face. This time it would be worse. No one to comfort, and the only one there would be used as a torture mechanism if he disobeyed orders.

"I'm sorry," croaked Ichigo," what the hell did I do to deserve this? What the hell did I do? Am I that bad of a creature that God though I should suffer! I'm a person! I want to live!"

Slowly each word had turned to screams. Ichigo had only stopped since the tears streaming down his face had entered his mouth and made it harder and harder to breath. His throat hurt which made more tears falls.

"Ichigo," whispered a voice.

"Yes Lilynette?" whispered Ichigo.

"I didn't speak," said Lilynette.

Ichigo froze.

"I did," replied a deep voice.

"Grimmjow," whispered Ichigo

**oh ho ho i finally updated after so long xD sorry bout the wait. I lost my muse fer it but it took ferever to come up with writing this. enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Briar: Okay so i asked my buddy yammikittykat which i should update and she chosse this since it had hte least chapters.**

**Ichigo: So mean :(**

**Briar: Yes, yes I to continue.**

Ichigo gaped at Grimmjow. Being able to adjust to the dark, Ichigo saw him sitting in the corner handcuffed, something they could easily escape from yet Grimmjow didn't budge an inch. Why he did so, Ichigo did not know and it hurt him. Moving forward, Ichigo was stopped by a low growl escaping Grimmjow's throat. Ichigo knew it was a lie, what Grimmjow had said on camera. All Grimmjow wanted was to protect him but both paid the price for their freedom and brought someone else into it.

_Selfish_ whispered a voice in his head

Moving back against the wall Ichigo noticed Lilynette curl up to him. Was it something she did with Stark? Ichigo did not know but allowed such. Nuzzling her head and whispering assurance. The road was bumpy and since it was dark the three had no idea how long they were in there for. Ichigo had nodded off a few times and so did Lilynette. It was then the doors opened and the three were blinded by bright sunlight. Squinting his eyes to adjust to the light, Ichigo saw Szayel standing there with chains. A evil smirk present on his face and a look in his eyes filled with glee at the promise of punishing his slaves for running away.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," informed Szayel," so either in chains or you can move freely. Though I highly advise not to since we have gun men ready to fire if you try to run away."

"Willingly," whispered Ichigo in defeat.

"Aw such a good pet," cooed Szayel," I knew that's why I liked you the most."

Ichigo tried not to curl his lips back in disgust at the comment. If being chained and imprisoned with barely any food was being the favorite, Ichigo didn't want to know what being his least favorite was like.

With that Ichigo stood up and walked towards Szayel, this time they were in a new area. This wasn't Connecticut like last time. It was still very forest like with some mountains as well.

"Master may I ask a question?" asked Ichigo.

"Aw you behave so well," said Szayel with glee," I love that you already know your place. Though if you want to ask it depends on what it is. I won't punish you...Yet that is if it displeases me."

"May I know where we are?" asked Ichigo.

"Not until we get inside the building," answered Szayel," until then you must wait. Don't want you calling your family now do we?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Oh and girl, you must behave as well," informed Szayel," that is if you want your Uncle Grimmjow and his mate Ichigo to survive. I know Grimmjow won't be as compelled to listen to me so I will have a punishment fitting for him as well as you if you don't listen. I sense you are a hot headed one."

Ignoring Szayel's information Lilynette went forth. Knowing she did not want to harm Grimmjow. He was scary and if she did something stupid he might take it out on her once freed and Stark wouldn't be there to protect her. The man she faced was scary, he seemed crazy. Had he eaten a junkie or something? Most demons only went crazy if they ate people with schizophrenia, or were addicts. Or maybe that was just his regular behaviour and the weird man was just some egotistical megalomaniac bent on making everyone's life a living hell hole.

The truck was park in front of the door and once jumping out Ichigo went through. The first faze would be to strip. Removing all articles of clothing to assure that nothing was hidden like weapons or tracking devices. It was awkward to do such but he did so in front of Szayel. He could sense the dark golden eyes leering at him as he stripped. Nothing was left and the cool air and metal beneath his feet made him shiver. The walls were made of plaster but they were thick and beneath that plaster was reinforced steel. Even a wereanimal could not tear through it, maybe make some dents but that was all because they would get caught before attempting to break free.

Ichigo watched as Szayel skipped forward slipping a collar on him like he were indeed someone's pet. It was surprising but Szayel informed him that it had a high voltage that could manage to knock him out and if he wanted kill Ichigo. First attempt at struggling to escape would be knocked out and after that chained to the wall like last time, afterwards, death. Szayel would not tolerate Ichigo's behaviour and Ichigo realized that at how serious he was. Frightened amber eyes stared at golden eyes, watching as the man licked his lips and beckoned Ichigo to come closer. Ichigo did as ordered and when he felt Szayel's lips upon his Ichigo was frozen into place. After a few seconds a growl rumbled deep within Szayel's chest and Ichigo understood the warning. Opening his mouth, Ichigo allowed Szayel to invade his mouth and kiss him. Ichigo felt nothing but disgust at the tongue invading his mouth, but he kissed back. Their tongue's exploring each others moist caverns like new found lovers.

Once Szayel was satisfied, he pulled away letting Ichigo catch his breath. Ichigo was thankful for that. Afterwards, Ichigo watched the other two remove their clothing. Szayel demanding his previous slave give him a kiss but proved Szayel correct at the fact Grimmjow would have to be broken in. szayel made no move on Lilynette. Instead he ordered Grimmjow to be taken to the training room. Grimmjow relented until Szayel threatened Ichigo. Afterwards there was no complaint and Grimmjow followed the servant and Ichigo and Lilynette followed Szayel to their rooms. The three would be in the same room and there was a camera for them to be monitored.

Ichigo laid in a corner, Lilynette curled up to him and Szayel watching on a couch at the scene.

"Where are we Master?" asked Ichigo.

"Wisconsin," replied Szayel.

"Master?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes?" answered Szayel.

"Would you allow me to shift?" asked Ichigo," to give comfort to the young one."

"I suppose it would not hurt," replied Szayel," I sense no hostility even though your mate is being beaten and whipped. Plus if you try I can just use that lovely collar against you."

"Thank you,"responded Ichigo," I will not go against you."

The way Ichigo was answering to Szayel and calling him master was putrid. It was a surprise Ichigo hadn't sneered or used sarcasm towards that word. The fact one man could take everything away from him made him worry. If he were gone, he could kill Lilynette and it would be all his fault. Nothing he ever wanted. Ichigo was almost alone. His familiars were at home and everyone must be worried sick. Unaware of were to find him. Moving away from Lilynette, Ichigo transformed. Muscles cracking and shifting. The sickening noise made Lilynette flinch and Szayel smile. Ichigo rarely transformed and it must have been a real treat for the demon. It didn't hurt Ichigo but it often took effort and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face as he huffed out a breath of exhaustion. Skin was traded with fur and soon a tail formed and Ichigo was completely transformed. Moving towards Lilynette, Ichigo had her body pressed to his side and began to lick her clean. Their saliva was a cleansing property but Szayel did nothing to intervene knowing it was a cleaning not healing since he had done nothing to harm the young girl.

Time passed slowly, Szayel had brought in a cup of tea and biscuits. Sipping it casually as he watched his pets interact. The two rarely ever spoke but it was not needed for wereanimals. Actions spoke louder than words for their kind. The one thing Szayel noticed was Ichigo was acting much like a mother would after adopting a cub or having one of there own. To test it out Szayel sent one of his servants close to fetch Lilynette and Ichigo covered the girl with his body resulting in Szayel calling back his minion. Looking at Ichigo Szayel saw the fear in his eyes glimmering. Perhaps it was fear of being punishment. Szayel ignored it and continued to sip his tea. A smile present behind his tea cup. It was unknown and eventual Szayel got tired and went to bed leaving the two be.

Ichigo tried to keep track of the time but he was unaware. When Szayel reappeared he had announced two days had passed and Grimmjow was ready to join them. When Ichigo saw Grimmjow, he was being carried in quit roughly but one of the minions. Grimmjow's eyes were shut. Besides the loud pants coming from him, the only thing heard was the clanking of metal as well as Grimmjow's body being dragged across the room. Grimmjow was roughly dropped on the floor, not moving as he laid down and tried to breath. Deep cuts were present all over his back and a little blood seeped out and dripped on the floor.

Ichigo wanted to move to Grimmjow, to clean his wounds and make them heal but Ichigo didn't want to get hurt. It wasn't three strikes your out it was more like one mistake and he was fucked. Ichigo wanted to move but refrained from doing such. Ichigo was only allowed to move if his master willed such.

"Go," said Szayel," but do not heal him."

Nodding his head Ichigo walked forward in his animal form and laid beside Grimmjow. His head laid on paws as he watched the uneven breathes. Ichigo gasped when sapphire blue eyes met his amber ones. Moaning, Grimmjow moved to his back and stared at the ceiling. Regret seeping through his body. Two bloody days he had been without his mate and that was enough to crack him. Ichigo was his and his alone. Szayel had threatened to rape Ichigo, but didn't. Instead Grimmjow got the harsh punishment and he knew it would happen again but it would wait until his wounds healed and he was tight again so it would hurt more. Grimmjow didn't want Szayel to do that to his Ichi so Grimmjow decided to take it.

_I don't ever wanna see you cry _Grimmjow thought to himself, praying it would be true.

Flying back to where Ichigo's family was the raven landed back in their living room. Yoroichi was freaking out, yelling about how to find her precious baby boy and Kisuke was there to calm her down saying he didn't want her to loose the cubs. That was news to the familiar since he never knew she was with child.

The raven also noticed that Grimmjow's family was freaking out too at the loss of their brother as well. They had no idea where he was. It was time to be the bearer of good news rather than bad.

"Ah hem!" spoke the familiar," if I could all have your attention i-"

"Oh shut up!" screamed Nel," nothing you have to say is good anyway!"

"For your information I have news about Master Ichigo and Master Grimmjow,"

Nel darted forward to grab the raven and hug him but the familiar was faster and flew up to dodge the felines attack.

"Refrain from doing such please," asked the raven and went back on the table," none of you really know but I stalk out master encase he is in danger. He was captured by Szayel. Now don't get made saying 'how come you didn't save him!' and such. I am a bird, I cannot do much to save them from a demon such as he. I did follow them though. You must rescue the two, but Ichigo is the only one who can kill him off for good. I will give you the location they are near the border of Wisc-"

Raven was cut off and sent back to his master. He didn't know why but his master must have grown weak.

The others stared at the bird that disappeared. Nel was furious now.

"What the fuck he didn't even tell us where he is!" screeched Nel.

"Calm down," said Ulquiorra," I think I know what he was going to say."

"Where is my baby?" asked Yoroichi.

"Wisconsin," replied Ulquiorra," he didn't go far from where he was previous."

"Lets go get him!" yelled Nnoitra,"I'll fuck him up!"

Ulquiorra sighed," yes we can do that. But remember. Only Ichigo can kill him for good."

**Briar: Okay so this is unedited by my beta reader since she is camping. A few chapters will be like this for other stories so don't get mad.**

**Grimmjow: Tch I'm pissed. I got butt raped by a pansy.**

**Brair: Oh hush, it was required and you're doing a good thing. Saving Ichi. You'll earn brownie points! :D**

**Grimmjow:...I guess but still :/**

**Briar: Oh hush. Until next time my lovelies and please forgive me for any errors.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Briar: So I'd like to thank Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo fer giving me ideas and in the end i thought i was talking about something that was in one of her stories and she thought we were talking about mine. Not all ideas will be used in this chapter though cause, well I like to keep you waiting.**

**Ichigo:...Collaberating with another authoress...I don't think I like this.**

**Grimmjow:Me either.**

**Briar: Oh hush, well at least Shiro loves me.**

**Ichigo:WTF?*noticed Briar in Shiros lap whilst he is hugging her***

**Briar: :P don't worry Ichi he's just comforting me. He llliiiikes you way more.**

**Ichigo: What did I do to deserve this? Nevermind, just put me through hell already.**

A few days had passed and Grimmjow laid on the cool metal floors in a separate room from Ichigo. His back bloodied from lacerations from disobeying Szayel once again. Ichigo got hit a few times for defending Lilynette, but Grimmjow got punished more for intervening and trying to protect his mate. Looking up, Grimmjow glared as Szayel smiled with an evil glimmer in his eyes. Ichigo was alone right now and in a human form. Vulnerable since Szayel told Ichigo he would have to stay human for a while or fear the electric shock.

Growling as Szayel step forward with a needle in hand Grimmjow tried to push himself up but failed and fell. Not one to give up easily he tried again only to have Szayel step on the middle of his back causing Grimmjow to hiss in pain. Szayel's heels digging deep in his cuts causing him to bleed on the metal tiles. Szayel ignored it an leaned forward. Stiffening at the proximity Grimmjow gritted his teeth in fear of biting out and trying to kill Szayel.

The needle bit into his neck, it hadn't stung until the liquids began to run through his veins. Confused at what was going on Grimmjow was carried back to the room by one of Szayel's minions. The same room as Ichigo. As he was thrown on the ground Ichigo moved forward, waiting to be struck down but was not for doing such. Lilynette stayed in the corner and Ichigo pulled his mate to him. Lilynette was not as strong so Szayel allowed her food and drink, of course until supervision in fear of her giving strength to her Uncle or his mate. It did not bother Ichigo so much, he only worried for Grimmjow since Lilynette was treated fairly better than the rest. She had no healing properties so she could not help them in the least.

Cradling Grimmjow's head in his lap, Ichigo ran his fingers throughout Grimmjow's hair until he heard the even breathing and noticing the faint rise and fall of his chest. A worried look and a crease of his brows in confusion marred Ichigo's face. Grimmjow usually never sleep so easily after coming back from Szayel. So there he was sitting down holding his beloved waiting for him to wake up and tell him what was wrong.

It took longer that Ichigo thought. Two hours after sitting there and occasionally stretching his legs since they had fallen asleep Grimmjow had woken up. Shooting up abruptly scaring Ichigo at first. After a few seconds he looked at Grimmjow asking if he were okay but received no response. Only a growl. Ichigo had then been painfully pinned to the floor. Grimmjow tightly gripping his arms, his eyes being covered by his hair. Feeling scared Ichigo tried to squirm but to no avail since he had failed. Grimmjow only increased his grip tighter causing Ichigo to cry out. Out of the corner of his eyes Ichigo noticed Lilynette move forward but Ichigo shook his head and told her to go away.

A gasp escaped his lips when he felt Grimmjow's rock hard penis grind against him. He was about to protest but in a quick movement Grimmjow held his hips now and positioned himself over Ichigo's entrance and with once thrust entered Ichigo painfully causing him to cry out. It didn't take a genius to figure he had been torn since he had yet to have sex since he got here. It hurt a lot, tears brimmed Ichigo's eyes and as Grimmjow moved forward at an erratic pace they began to flow freely as he felt the burning sensation. Not once had he giveen Ichigo pleasure. Not going deep enough to even brush his cock against Ichigo's prostate.

"Grimmjow stop!" Ichigo cried out," i-If Szayel see's us he's gonna kill us!"

Yet, somewhere deep down inside Ichigo didn't believe this was Grimmjow. It had to be an illusion. It had too! Grimmjow would never do this to him. Grimmjow loved him! Weakly clawing at Grimmjow's arms Ichigo was rewarded with a hard slap across the face as well as Grimmjow's fangs pressed against his jugular. Freezing instantly Ichigo lid limp at Grimmjow piston his hips. The tears had stopped momentarily as well as his breathing until Grimmjow finally removed his teeth. The only sounds wre the quiet sobs, pain filled screams, grunts, growls and flesh slapping against flesh.

Ichigo suddenly felt as if the world crashed and everything was in slow motion. His head had been titled back and he was facing the door as it opened. From the shadows appeared a slim figure. Praying that it was his Mom, he was dissapointed, heart broken to notice Szayel standing there looking smug. The one thing that went through his head was I'm gonna die! After, when he noticed Szayel could only smile and take a few pictures realization dawned on Ichigo. This was Grimmjow, this was Grimmjow raping him. Clawing up his skin, leaving bit marks on him and being aggressive. Ichigo's heart shattered. How could his mate do something like this? How! This wasn't the Grimmjow he knew.

"What did you do?!" Ichigo asked in a hoarse voice from screaming his pain.

"Nothing of the sorts," replied Szayel," all I did was sit and watch him as he laid in pain. It must have been you. Since I know you, you must have deprived him of sex. Tsk, tsk. Alpha's don't like that."

On the inside Szayel was dancing around with glee. Clearly pleased with himself. Grimmjow would remember nothing of what happened in the room before he saw Ichigo so of course he couldn't remember that it was he was injected with an aphrodisiac. One that made Grimmjow far more aggressive and horny. After this was done Szayel would show Grimmjow what he had done to his mate. There was a surveillance camera in each corner and Szayel found himself smiling with anticipation to watch his other pet break.

Walking away Szayel went back to his room. Where his computer was set up. It was degrading to masturbate so he refrained from doing such. Waiting until the couple finished having sex, Szayel began to piece it together burning it on a DVD player for when he placed Grimmjow in his seperate room again to watch. Look at the broken Ichigo Kurosaki and see how bloodied he looked. No way in hell would Ichigo go near Grimmjow again, causing Grimmjow to go insane.; Oh how torture was fun. If he was lucky, Ichigo might even turn on Grimmjow. Attack him even. Or better, kill him. Oh how Szayel would love to see the despair in the boys eyes as he realized he killed his only love, then when Szayel admitted that a drug was added to make Grimmjow rape him. Suddering in pleasure and anticipation Szayel noticed how they were done.

Smirking Szayel almost had a skip in his step as he walked forward towards the unhappy couple. As he went back to the room he noticed that Grimmjow was at it again. Like a female cat in heat. This would prove to be most interesting. Maybe he could get more entertainment from them then he thought. Ichigo thought he wasn't being punished for running away but he was. Besides Szayel not feeding him what was occurring was punishment. What better than have his lover rape him? Of course nothing else. This would break Ichigo, make him compliant to have sex with Szayel since he had never been as rough as he was with Ichigo as Grimmjow was...Well unless it was punishment.

Ulquiorra was speeding down the high way. They had a police car in hand. It wasn't a real one mind you but if you looked up the license plat it would be. Ulquiorra hacked some files and he made it seem like he and Nel were cops. Only because they seemed like the less suspicious ones. So here htey were speeding down the free way with everyone being able to fit in two cars. It didn't matter they were speeding. Ulquiorra even had badges for them if they were to get caught, Their badge numbers and ID in the system. He was quite proud of himself. They were on their way to Wisconsin. There was a familiar scent. Szayel still used the same vehicle from last time.

Ulquiorra had stumbled upon it on his search for Grimmjow in Szayel's previous home. There was no mistaking where they were and now they were on the hunt to rescue him. This was his brother and no matter how much it didn't look, Ulquoirra cared. Harribel was freaking out since he found out that Stark's daughter was taken basically threatening to take Szayel's head off but constantly reminded that Ichigo was the one who could kill him. His claws held power in them. Somehow Ravyn had managed to send that tidbit into Szayel's mind before disappearing, not doubt to the weakness of his master and the fact he had travelled so far and came back to tell them.

"Don't worry baby we'll come save you," Yoroichi vowed.

**Briar: Sorry to those who didn't like Ichi getting raped. I don't know if I did a good job, since I only wrote one rape fict before and that was a one time thing.**

**Ichigo *sobs and is in Shiro's arms* why are you so mean to me?**

**Briar: I make it up to you in other ficts, now come here I'll hug you.**

**Ichigo: No way! And that doesn't count, this is this universe and you are so mean.**

**Briar: I'm sorry, but despair is needed! I need to widen my genre's.**

**Ichigo: Is that why you're writting a shitty comedy?!**

**Briar* gasps*: Touche, Ichigo touche. But it is good bye for now. Until next time my lovlies.**

**Ichigo: Hey You we're not fin-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Briar: So I'm updating this since Hollowichigo-Ichigo was able to persuade me to do so and give TT a break.**

**Shiro in butler uniform holding gun *grins manically*: Yes she can be very persuasive. Now write!**

**Briar: Yes sir! (I can't believe I called him sir :/ )**

Ichigo remembered trying to sleep but was unable to. Thus leading to Szayel coming in the previous night and injecting a substance that was meant for sleep. Grimmjow had been removed from the room for punishment of having sex with Ichigo.

So when Ichigo woke up, bleary eyes and confused he almost went into a panic not seeing Grimmjow. That was until last night's memories flooded in. The throbbing pain in his backside making it nearly impossible to want to move. The pain was unbearable. Grimmjow had been ruthless and didn't care about Ichigo. That hurt Ichigo to his core. Maybe Szayel was right. Maybe Grimmjow didn't love him as much, or any more because Ichigo was afraid to have sex but Grimmjow was rearing to go, even though he had been tortured and raped as well. An alpha being raped wasn't a good thing and must have done some damage! Alpha's were alpha's for a reason and only got killed by other alpha's or befriended not fucked by them!

Turning his head, Ichigo noticed Lilynette near him, yet not close enough to be touching him. Ichigo knew she wasn't too young to know what her uncle had done to him. Trying to sit up Ichigo hissed in pain. Laying back down, Ichigo moved his arms in front of him and began pulling himself forward, towards the wall. There were no beds but Szayel did not place the air conditioning on to have everyone freeze to death. He left it at room temperature.

The burning pain wouldn't stop though. As Ichigo slide up the wall, the pain increased. Whimpering, the noise echoed back and reminded Ichigo how pitiful he was. Worthless, unloved. There was no hope in seven hells that Ichigo would be rescued. If it look his family so long from before, Ichigo would most likely die on the inside or for real by the time they tried to get to him. Ichigo didn't care any more. The rape Szayel had done seemed like child's play compared to how Grimmjow was.

Tears brimmed in Ichigo's eyes. Sobs began to wrack through his body as the heavy tears flowed from his eyes. The pain never went away. It only increased as Ichigo realized how alone he was. His family wouldn't be there for him. Grimmjow's would most likely spit on Ichigo for getting Lilynette stuck in this mess. Starkk would probably shoot his head off or tear it off and put it on top of a pike as warning to Ichigo's parents.

_At least if I die I might see my real parents and sisters in heaven...If I'm ever so lucky._

The door creaked open, and Ichigo stopped his flow of tears. Looking up wide eyes as Grimmjow entered the room. Looking unscathed. At first Ichigo's heart had stopped, then he felt relief. but then anger. Anger at the man who supposedly loved him. Anger at the man who hurt him. Most of all Ichigo was angry because Grimmjow didn't feel bad, instead he seemed happy to see Ichigo.

When Grimmjow moved towards Ichigo, Ichigo hissed and growled at him in warning. Something didn't seem right. Ichigo wouldn't let Grimmjow touch him, but something, something in the air just didn't feel right. Like something bad was about to happen. Ichigo wanted to cover his body up with his arms but knew it would do no good. Not when someone was persistent like Grimmjow. Ichigo wanted to fight, but the fire in him was gone. If you looked in his eyes you saw that void expression. The one of someone who gave up. No one would save him. Lilynette was asleep and most likely not strong enough to defeat Grimmjow. Szayel, even if Ichigo was his favorite, Szayel could find a new one. Probably Lilynette since she learned obedience.

While in his thinking Ichigo hadn't noticed that Grimmjow had made it beside Ichigo, crouching down. Fingers touching Ichigo's jawline only to cause Ichigo to flinch. Before Ichigo would even blink he felt the strong pressure holding against his neck. Ichigo tried to breath but choked on his own saliva. Eyes going wide, Ichigo never expected Grimmjow to kill him over the fact Ichigo wasn't as ready to fuck like bunnies like Grimmjow. What Ichigo didn't know was Szayel had injected another drug into Grimmjow's system. This drug made him more prone to violence and the fact Grimmjow was being denied the most desirable pleasure so of course having drugs pumping through his system would make him attack Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't try to breath. Instead he just held onto Grimmjow's hand, hoping the touch would stop him but it didn't. Instead it caused Grimmjow to growl and increase the pressure. Ichigo would feel his world become dizzy. Blood thundering loudly in his ears as his brain screamed for air but Ichigo ignored the latter. If he were to die, why not die by his lovers own hands. It seemed like a reasonable punishment. Ichigo would accept his fate. Before he blacked out to die Ichigo needed to tell Grimmjow one thing.

"I forgive you," whispered Ichigo.

Grimmjow noticed that the body beneath him went limp after hearing those words. Looking down at it Grimmjow noticed it was Ichigo. His heart almost skipped a beat. Removing his hands he noticed the bruises formed on Ichigo's neck. Looking at it Grimmjow noticed that he had not broken the hyoid bone. If he had done that there could be no chance of bringing Ichigo back. He couldn't be dead! No. Roaring loudly, Grimmjow looked at his mate. No, Ichigo was not dead.

"Wake up!" whispered Grimmjow in a hoarse voice and then in a louder voice," wake up! God damn it you can't be dead!"

That's when the a few tears slipped out. Landing on Ichigo's cheeks and rolling down. Grimmjow didn't believe Ichigo could be dead. Ichigo hadn't resisted either. That's when memories from last night flooded through his head causing Grimmjow to recoil for a second. He'd done that to Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo to die. He just couldn't because Grimmjow couldn't live without him. Grimmjow felt like hte most vile creature on ear.

_I forgive you_ ran through his head.

"I killed him," whispered Grimmjow.

**Briar: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it is short but hell I didn't know what to write. Seriously. This story will probably end next chapter or the chapter after.**

**Ichigo: I can't believe you did this to me.**

**Briar: hush you're dead.**

**Ichigo: I-**

**Briar *glares*: I don't care if you are from another story standing in for the dead one here you will go back to DHM, BEL or TT. Until next time my lovlies.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo was confused. Where was he. His eyes were open and he was standing. His body didn't even hurt. The last thing he remembered was Grimmjow. The look of shock on his face and realization on what he had done. Ichigo moved his fingers to touch his throat. It didn't hurt like he suspected. This wasn't what death was suppose to be like. Where was his family? Instead he was in a white tunnel moving forward. Ichigo didn't want to die but he figured it was best anyway when Grimmjow didn't love him enough to snap out of what ever happened to him.

A light appeared causing Ichigo to flinch. What could possible go wrong now? He was already dead. Was God going to come forward spouting crap about how Ichigo was a sinner and going to hell for being a homosexual. Like hell he'd do that. He'd kick God's ass just to see his family.

Instead Ichigo was shocked. A womanly figure came forward and Ichigo noticed her figures. Soft wavy orange locks similar to his own. The woman wasn't as tall as Ichigo but she still held the same soft brown eyes Ichigo tended to have on occasions instead of his stormy brown ones.

"Mom?" Ichigo croaked out.

Well turns out strangulation did somewhat affect his voice since it hurt to speak. Or maybe it was the emotional factor of seeing his deceased mother in so long. Seventy long years. The woman nodded and moved forward. Her arms wrapping around Ichigo's giving him a hug. Ichigo hugged back. Tears freely falling from his eyes. This was his real mother. The woman he never thought he'd see again. Maybe the fates had been kind enough to allow Ichigo to be with his family in the after life. Holding on to her like a life line he sobbed. Babbling how he missed her and was so sorry for everything that happened. His mother soothed his sorrows though. Hushing that everything was all right and that no one blamed him. This made Ichigo smile. His mother was the nicest person on heaven and earth. Always forgiving no matter how much people had done to her.

"You got to go back," said Masaki.

"What?" asked Ichigo heart broken.

"It wasn't your time," answered Maski," you weren't meant to die. I was sent here to tell you such a thing because I love you sweetie. Your mate needs you. We can wait. Your new family cannot. Don't you wanna be a good big brother?"

"Yoroichi is pregnant?" asked Ichigo.

Maski nodded her head," I'm going to send you back now okay. It might hurt though."

Kissing her son on the forehead Maski then placed her hand on Ichigo's chest, pressing life into his body.

As Ichigo travelled back, something felt different and odd. Something that may have come back with him from the after life.

Grimmjow didn't know what to do. Frozen in place. Ichigo's heart wasn't beating. He had killed his lover. Why? Grimmjow was unsure. He loved Ichigo. This man was his whole world, his everything. The pain throughout his body made Grimmjow want to die himself. It was unbearable. His heart beat loudly.

"You can't be dead," whispered Grimjow to the lifeless Ichigo," wake up! You can't leave me! Your mom! Wake up!"

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's shoulders, no tears were falling but his heart was breaking on the inside as well as his body on the outside. Grimmjow figured this must be what it feels like to loose your mate. Why so many mated pair once one dies the other soon followes. True dedication. True love. Stark had Lilynette from a previous mate. The only thing that must have kept him going instead of dying must have been the will to see Grimmjow. Lilynette wasn't born until after Grimmjow had been captured.

"I'm sorry okay!" Grimmjow scream with tears falling freely," is that what you wanted to hear?! I'm fucking sorry okay! I love you!"

A few minutes had passed and Grimmjow was about to leave Ichigo to go kill himself. There was no point in living. Not any more. Standing up, Grimmjow was stopped by the pressure that was on his wrist followed by some hysteric giggling. Turning his head around Grimmjow saw Ichigo. Laughing like a maniac. Grimmjow froze. Ichigo was...Alive. But how? He wasn't breathe a few minutes ago. In fact Ichigo had been dead.

"Just kidding," giggled Ichigo.

Grimmjow could only stare at his mate.

"Ichigo you really are a hopeless case!" said Ichigo in a watery tone.

Szayel had run to the room to go take care of Ichigo who was suppose to be dead. In fact, Szayel would kill all of them. He would find new and better toys. Holding out a gun with toxins inside that would kill anything automatically Szayel shot Ichigo. The man didn't die though. Instead he released Szayel only to cackle once again.

"You've been a bad boy!" sang Ichigo," now it's time for your punishment!"

The being was not Ichigo as far as Grimmjow was concerned. Grimmjow was right though. This was a possessive demon that came back with Ichigo from the afterlife. It wasn't a bad demon. This possessive demon was also a protector. As well as a part of Ichigo's magic that he had not known about. The creature was like Ichigo but not a carbon copy. It had a more...Insane personality from watching those go through the light but forever be stuck in between worlds.

The being moved closer and closer. Missing another poison dart only to move with great velocity and grasp the pink haired bastards throat. Smirking as he noticed the bugged out eyes and the man scratching to be set free. The gun had been released from his hand and "Ichigo" could only smirk. The moron probably had not injected himself with an anitode to make him immune to such a substance. To prove his point as the demon possessing Ichigo's body grasped the gun and held it to Szayel's throat he watched the man squirm even more. Trying frantically to free himself. This only made the demon smile even wider.

"Squirm pig, squirm," whispered the demon in a watery voice.

Without another second Szayel had been injected with the fluids and was dropped on the ground. The demon above him smiled as he began to kick Szayel, having the man hit the wall and managed to indent it. The demon knew that the pansy was to weak and cackled, watching the man crumple to the floor and cease moving. Smiling he began to disembowel the creature with his own claws. Tearing out the man's heart, intestines. kidney, liver and wrapping some of the intestines around the lower class demons neck. Eyes full of glee.

Afterwards, he then ripped each limb off. Spitting an acidic like substance over the creature. Watching the skin bubble. The limbs would not be growing back. Some more was spat in Szayels stomach which made sure no organs would regrow either. This man would not be coming back no matter how hard he tried. The demon figured Ichigo would now be safe and took his leave to the far place in Ichigo's mind that was dark but not before giving his master his name. Ogichi.

Ichigo blinked in confusing. Seeing the dead man before him almost caused Ichigo to puke. The fact that he was standing before the man made him wonder that he did it. That was before the past few minutes ran through his head telling him a demon named Ogichi had done it.

Turning around Ichigo noticed Grimmjow and Ichigo wanted to run to him. He really did but he was still afraid. Yes, Grimmjow had done those things to him but it couldn't have been on purpose. It had to be Szayel's fault. Ichigo tried smiling at Grimmjow and warily watched him as he moved forward. When he was in front of Ichigo, Ichigo was afraid of what Grimmjow would say.

"Is that really you?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yes, it's really me," answered Ichigo in a hoarse voice.

Before Ichigo could say anything else, not that he wanted to since his voice burned, Grimmjow pulled him into a hug. Ichigo could feel something damp on his neck and realized it was Grimmjow's tears as he held tightly onto Ichigo.

"Never gonna let you go," Grimmjow breathed," you're mine. Forever."

Ichigo's breath hitched at that. Grimmjow kissed Ichigo.

The moment was ruined though when the wall was busted open. The door forgotten and a sense of familiarity went through Ichigo as he turned to noticed his family standing at the door. Yoroichi ran forward and held the two of them sobbing. Starkk moved to his daughter and everyone surrounded them. Grimmjow and Ichigo's bodies had decided that after so much of a commotion that they were tired. Soon after they fell asleep and were carried to the van. Where they would head back to their cabin.

*2 months later*

Yoroichi had had her cubs. There were three of them and they were healthy. Ichigo and Grimmjow had a hard time recuperating. Going nowhere without each other. Ichigo had the hardest time though. The first few days not allowing anyone to touch him. Ichigo had relented after a bad nightmare and an emotional break down. Soon enough they never left each others sides.

Bathing together, eating when each other ate and having their familiars close by to be their guardians. They were on high alert encase one of them were to get stolen in the middle of the night. One time Ichigo pulling a gun on his father out of fear it was Szayel coming back from the dead. Ichigo apologized and a voice in the back of his head whispered that the man was dead. What was in the fluids was fatal. It was also because the man named Ogichi had powers he shared with Ichigo. Affecting rebirth. That was Szayel's power.

Ogichi had made sure Szayel could not come back because his soul had been torn to shred. no way could it be prefabricated. Everyone shared the same soul from their previous life, their personalities could change but it was the same old soul. That's what deja vu was considered. Memories from a past life.

Ichigo and Grimmjow went to go visit their mother and noticed her smile. There was one cub that out of the three that was the odd ball. Snow white body and ashy colored hair, the child was a white tiger. Yoroichi held him forward for Ichigo to hold. She told him his name was Ogichi Shiro Shihohen. basically decline the cubs having Uruahra as a last name.

Ichigo cooed at the little cub who would be his little brother. Smiling at the name. Sometimes Ogichi would speak to Ichigo but lately he had been silent, it made Ichigo worry that the demon had disappeared and left. Ichigo was really starting to enjoy his company. He was a great conversationalist and helped Ichigo get over his fears.

"He's yours," whispered Yoroichi.

Ichigo and Grimmjow had a confused look on their face.

"You can have him as a son," said Yoroichi," me and Kisuke talked about it. Since he's the odd ball and runt of the litter he wouldn't make it far since the other cubs might treat him differently. But with parents as odd as yourselves I can see him go far. We won't take no for an answer."

Ichigo smiled at his mother. This was a true blessing. It was like having a son of his own. Grimmjow was still flabbergasted. Jaw open and Ichigo could swear it would touch the floor if it could. That was until the child opened his eyes.

Black on gold eyes stared back. Shining with happiness. It wasn't the strange colored sclera's that caused shocked. It was the color of eyes. It wasn't the same musty gold colored eyes Szayel had, Ogichi's eyes were more bright, a yellow of the sorts. It made Grimmjow stiffen until the child reached out to hold one of Grimmjow's thumbs in his tiny hand causing the child to purr.

Grimmjow's petrified expression became one of awe. The innocent child would not be like their monster of a capturer. They were sure of it.

Ichigo moved closer to Grimmjow. Tail wrapping around his arm as Grimmjow had Ichigo in his arms. The two smiling happily as Grimmjow placed a kiss on his lips.

"Together forever," promised Grimmjow.

**Briar:Done. And just so ya knows Ogichi the demon and Ogichi the cub are the same. Why? I dunno cause it seems cool. Anyway, there is a valentines one shot I did for this fic last valentines day other than that this fict is officaially over. Hope you enjoyed. Now I can work on TT and despair. Also Thank you Hollow-Ichigo Ichigo. Without your persitantness I wuold not have finished this fict, as well as thank you for those ideas.**

**Ichigo and Grimmjow: Yes!**

**Briar: Bye bye my lovlies, see you in another fict.**


	12. AN Notification

It's bigger, it's better; ladies and gentlemen of the jury(interwebs), I present to you, Harvest!

Now, a few of you might be confused because you're thinking "hey this it (insert story here)" Well, this is a notification about my authorhood. Yes, we all know Harvest was originally my vampire GrimmjowxIchigo story. I got a few complaints about Ichigo being too out of character or too many errors. Or, there were many people who loved it for the emotional roller coaster I sent them on. I couldn't let go of my baby sooooo I got a friend who had a kick ass knack for editing to help me. There have been a lot of things changed such as an additional chapter, different ending and all. My friend, Jessica, she helped a lot. Pointing out many errors that I never saw and after 5 chapters she sadly couldn't edit anymore but it made a big impact on my writing. Harvest won't be out for a couple of months because it is being sent out to print but I'd appreciate it if you bought it. I kept every single review you guys kept; both the bad and the good reviews. If you want, you can follow me on twitter (mainly because I don't wanna add a bunch of people on facebook since that one is more personal) BriarDRose and yes, you will get to see what I look like and my real name is even on there. I'll be giving updates every so often so you'll know when the book comes out. Also, Harvest, the fanfiction will be removed in about a week I'd say. I loved it a lot but it will be taken down and any reviews you leave I'll still keep even if they're mean. The book is now available and if you go to my profile you'll see the link. At the moment the picture is not availble. If you do not own a credit card I would advise buying a prepaid visa or mastercard :)I would love if some of you would read the real version with Zenji and Kai. The synopsis is there as well.

Let's show that Twilight universe a real vampire love story!

Sincerely, your ever loving author and possible fan if I read your stories,

briar black death rose.


End file.
